Love and Hope Endures
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Alpha, King Kal falls in love with a single omega mother of three living in the woods named Bruce. One year anniversary fic for the CumDumpsterBrucie blog on Tumblr. Warnings: Medieval AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Royalty AU


**Summary:** Alpha, King Kal falls in love with a single omega mother of three living in the woods named Bruce. / One year anniversary fic

* * *

 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Category** : F/M, M/M  
 **Fandom** : Superman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types  
 **Relationship:** Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Trevor/Diana Prince, John Stewart/Shayera Hol, Hal Jordan/Carol Ferris, Hal Jordan/Barry Allen, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
 **Characters:** Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, John Stewart, Shayera Hol, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor, Wally West, Roy Harper, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Jason Todd  
 **Additional Tags:** Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Alternate Universe - Royalty

* * *

 **Notes:** There's a lot here I didn't think through because I put a deadline on myself and word vomited half of the entire thing (this was a year in the making). I hope this entire thing makes sense, if any. My beta read this but said that the edits were menial so if there any grammatical errors please tell me. Title is from Days in the Sun from Beauty and the Beast. / bruce is also probably a mary sue so.../hides

* * *

therapyfortravesty thank you for putting up with me my lovely beta ilu

* * *

Bruce sighed. This would take a whole morning's work. His belly was getting too heavy for extended periods of exertion, and he could never clean this up before the noon sun hit. He tried to not let it get to him, and sure he was all too familiar with the abuse, but that didn't mean he wasn't still hurt by it.

On his door, in dried sheep's blood, were the words 'WHORE,' and 'SLUT.' On his windows, were the manure of horses, killing the flowers planted on the sill of the window.

"Why do you never fight back?" Richard asked, his voice dripping with acid and frustration as he tried to salvage what was left of what would have been their harvest from their small garden. The vandalizers had the audacity to steal their few crops, too.

Bruce threw buckets of water on their windows to wash the manure off, then began to brush the blood on their door off with soap and water. He wished his children wouldn't have to suffer through this, too. "Because it's true," he answered. There was no other way to say it.

Richard slammed the rotten potato on the ground. "It's not!" he said. "How can you say that about yourself?"

Standing too long made his back and feet ache, so he dropped the brush back into the bucket of water and soap, then sat down on the bench in front of his cottage's window. He rubbed circles on his belly. "You and your brothers wouldn't have different fathers if I weren't," he sighed. He wouldn't be with child either.

"Why should the blame fall on you?" Richard's voice was still too loud and angry. "How is it your fault our fathers were disgusting people who could not see past your beautiful face? Tell me how it's your fault!"

Bruce found himself give a self-depreciating chuckle in reply. "I ask myself that every day, darling," he put a hand under the curve of his belly, got to his feet, and continued cleaning his door.

Clark had made no move to bond with him, too, so he stopped hoping he would be at last bonded, and settled down. Maybe he should stop letting alphas into his life. He only did it hoping that he could finally feel what it was like to be taken care of, and have help raising his elder children.

Jason was an alpha, and he prayed that Jason wouldn't grow up believing it was acceptable to treat other people like this, no matter what their caste was. He tried his best in teaching them what was right and good.

"You said Papa was different!"

The sound of his son's betrayed voice pained Bruce. The children had taken to calling Clark their papa because they had grown fond of him. Clark hadn't been back in three weeks, and whenever he left, he never told Bruce when he'd return, and Bruce never expected him to.

"I thought he was, too," Bruce whispered to himself as he brushed the wooden door harder, praying the soap and water could wash away the words faster. But maybe what he wanted to wash away was the pain this was bringing his children.

Instead of washing their clothes at a spring in the woods, a chore he decided would be best done in the morning, he was to wash off the blood off his door. You'd think living in seclusion, willingly living away from the town that would have driven him out, would help lessen the harassment. It didn't. The crops he'd planted, the small garden he and his sons cultivated and took care of to give them food, was now ransacked, and the only thing keeping these people from pillaging his home was a good lock.

 _I never learn_ , he thought to himself, wetting the brush again with soapy water before resuming to scrub the door. Bedding another alpha, bringing another child into this life—he dropped the brush into the bucket.

"Look after your brothers," he told Richard, lifting the dresses of what used to be his nightgown, now the only thing that could fit, and the long apron which was fastened to his back, accentuating the curve of his growing belly and swelling chest, to walk as quickly as he could out of their garden. "Get in the house and lock the door, Richard,"

"Where are you going?" Richard frowned.

"I said, get in the house and lock the door. I'll be back before noon to prepare your lunch," said Bruce, not answering the question.

The young man looked at their cottage door. Bruce hadn't even gone past half the first letter. He could still see the words. Any other person who would come walking or riding past their home could read the hurtful words written on their door.

But Richard obeyed and went into the house and barred the door.

Bruce headed deep into the woods, toward a freshwater spring, where he and his boys gathered water for their needs, where he and Clark first met while he sat at the bank washing his children's clothes, and where they first made love. How he prayed the love Clark gave him was true enough to make him stay.

Halfway to the cleaning, he almost tripped, and he leaned on a tree trunk. He continued at a slower pace, but still heavily breathing when he reached the open space.

He plopped down at the edge of the spring. Trying his best not to burst into sobs, his eyes turned glassy and tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up to the morning sky. "Oh, please," he cried. "Please not my children, I beg of You," he fisted at the grass and bowed his head. "I will bear the grief of another rejection, and endure the villagers' abuse, just please not my children,"

Bruce had let himself believe that Clark was not like the other alphas who bedded him. He had believed Clark's seriousness with him was the answer to his fervent prayers. Realization had dawned on him when he fell pregnant and Clark hadn't made any moves or hadn't talked with him once about bonding with him. The alpha also couldn't tell him when he'd return whenever he left. It became clear to Bruce he was again the fool, spreading his legs for anyone who showed the slightest hint of interest in him.

Of course he'd fall for someone who let his children call him Papa; they had no one treat them like their father's sons. Richard's father, a performer, left with his nomadic family after months of courtship. He didn't know about Richard. Jason's father was a bounty hunter who bedded him thought he was trade, came back for only that and tricked Bruce into believing he'd settle with him, and then left when he received his reward from the baron. Tim's father was the worst. He'd been betrothed, and Bruce hadn't known. Bruce was the affair. It was that affair that cemented him as one of the town's most hated wenches. There was a chance it might be an exaggeration, but when he went to the market, they wouldn't trade with him, and merchants wouldn't offer him their wares. Many people were disgusted at him for existing, and made comments on how his children should be ashamed of having such a promiscuous mother. However, there were some who neither disliked nor liked him, and many more chose to merely ignore him.

Bruce had laughed. They saw him as a wench, when they didn't know the entire story. He'd laugh it all off if he had no children, but he did, and they were suffering too.

How he wished his mother were still there for him. She and his father, simple merchants who earned well, were taken from him too early. He'd been eight. Alfred, his guardian who'd already been too old to care for him, succumbed to a fever when he was fourteen. The money he inherited from his parents he tucked away, only using what he needed, and never made any outrageous purchases other than the land he lived on with his children, and the house he commissioned. Which was why he could keep himself and his children afloat, but it didn't hurt to plant some crops to keep them fed; he wasn't fond of journeying into the town when most of them consider him a shame.

And now, it had already been almost a month without the alpha he'd hoped would finally become his mate. He'd given up hoping he'd come back for them. The child in him was growing fast, and in four months, he'd be ready to birth. He would be again alone.

 _Six years ago_

"Mama!" Richard cried, watching his mother writhe in pain near the fireplace. He had never seen Bruce this way, so pained and it frightened him.

"No, no," Bruce before the fire, struggled to say as he held a hand up to prevent Richard from approaching. "Mama is fine, my love," he panted, giving the child a tired smile as he tried to find a proper position that wouldn't add to the discomfort he felt. "I need you to be brave, okay? For Mama?"

Through his tears and snot, Richard nodded and remained in the spot Bruce told him to stay in.

Towels covered the floor in front of the fireplace, ready to the catch the child and the fluids that came with it. Another sharp cramp made his belly tighten, and Bruce scrambled to get onto his knees on the towels. He'd been having these intense cramps since dawn; it was the middle of the night already.

A grunt that escaped Bruce's lips startled Richard. That was the worst cramp yet and it wasn't stopping. Bruce's back and hips burned as his body forced the child out, not leaving any time for Bruce to take any breaths. Moments later, the pressure relieved and Bruce caught a squirming infant that slid out from between his shaking legs.

A lively cry pierced through the silence of the night. He had a son.

"Oh, goodness," he said, reaching for the nearby bucket with warm water and a cloth. He moved quickly to clean the blood and fluids off the child, then cleared its nose and mouth from any blockage as the healer instructed, just as he did when Richard was born.

"Hello there, my darling," Bruce cut the cord with a knife before bringing the child to his bare chest. The child latched onto him immediately and began to feed. "Aren't you just perfect?"

"Mama?" Richard sniffled, confused with the happenings before him.

"Come, my love," Bruce reached a hand out of him. "Come meet your baby brother, Jason,"

-  
 _Present_

"You have avoided all of your duties, going on weeks long hunts!" Diana, the king's adviser, said heatedly as she followed her king through the castle's halls. "I assure you, Your Grace, the moment you step out of the castle gates—"

Kal pulled her into an unused room. "Three weeks, Diana," he hissed at her. "I haven't gone out in three weeks,"

"And it shall continue that way!" Diana hissed back. "You shall stay here, and perform your duties as king, as you swore you would—"

"I have to go back out there!" Kal insisted. He paced the room, rubbing his hands to his face in frustration. "Diana, I—" he said, and then shook his head, deciding against telling her.

"If you think I'll let you ruin everything Jor-El built—"

"I mated with someone who lives in the woods," Kal blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?" said Diana. "How dare you—"

"I will not stand here," huffed Kal, "And make light of this insubordin—"

"—not bond with them!" Diana didn't even know why she was furious.

Kal stared at her. "What?"

"You think, my Lord, because you're king, you can do anything you fancy, including bedding a peasant to pass the night?" she demanded. Had someone else spoken to Kal like this, they'd be already sentenced to be executed at dawn. "And no doubt this peasant must already be carrying your bastard—"

"That is why I want to go back to him, Diana!" Kal wished Diana didn't match his exasperation with her indignant pressing.

It was Diana's turn to stare at him in disbelief.

"He's…" Kal let out a breath of frustration. "He's a little past the fourth month," he ran his hand through his hair. "When I left him three weeks ago,"

There were a few moments of silence, Diana eying him critically, unsure if she should berate him further. "Five months heavy, and you left him,"

"You were the one who sent soldiers to look for me!" Kal tried to reason, but he knew that was a poor move to pin it down on his adviser.

"You are king!" Diana seethed. "You are not for any reason other than political, be away that long! If you cared for this peasant omega enough for you to bed him, then you shouldn't have planted a child in his womb and then left!" she never thought she'd revile him like this because she never thought he'd do something so dissolute.

"I cared!" Kal boomed with anger. Diana almost felt like shrinking to a corner, but she had to stand her ground. "How could you believe I did not care?" Kal was hurt that Diana could accuse her of being so heartless. "I pushed you and the court's patience, disappearing, absconding all appearances at court for weeks, just to stay with him—"

"Then you should have brought him with you!" Diana was also pushing him. "If you cared for him so, why didn't you bring him home with you like any other alpha would?"

"Because I'm selfish!" Kal exclaimed. "Because I don't want him to see his king! I wanted him to look at me and see an equal, an ordinary man who passed by during a hunt and fell in love! Because I'm betrothed!" He let out a dejected sigh and continued with a smaller voice. "I…" he looked away from her and made his way to a window to gaze at the vast forestry that surrounded the castle. "I wanted him to keep treating me as he would were I not king, Diana. You've felt it too, did you not? This momentary liberation from all noble duties, as if nothing else but he and his love matter,"

Diana couldn't answer him. He knew she did. She wouldn't have married Captain Trevor if she didn't.

Kal turned back to her. "I believe he suspects I'm a noble from my demeanor, but has never asked what title I was bestowed. To be invited into someone's home, with no notion of who I truly am, and be respected just as if he knew he were serving tea to his king,"

"Kal," Diana said carefully as she approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that he is the world to you, but it would be best if you bond with him, whether or not you're betrothed. We might be able to sway the court's mind when they see your beloved. If this is not remedied soon, your people will not see a king, but an irresponsible alpha. They revere you and follow your example, and this is not an example they should follow,"

"I should bond with him," Kal repeated, raising his head to look at his adviser.

"Yes," she nodded. "And as your adviser, though this advice is incredibly foolish, I strongly recommend changing out of that doublet and into something simpler such as a tunic and breeches,"

"Yes, yes," Kal made his way toward the door, then ran down the hall.

Diana left the room and closed the door, and watched her king rush to his chambers. She was going to be busy. She had a court to persuade, and hopefully, a non-political wedding to plan.

"You!" Kal barked at a passing servant. "Ready my horse!"

Richard prepared his brothers some bread and jam to eat. He frowned at his littlest brother, Timothy, who was near tears and didn't want to eat without their mama. The two-year old's lip quivered as he held the bread filled with jam.

"Please don't cry," Richard begged him, "Mama will return soon to make us lunch,"

"Where is Mama?" Jason demanded. The six-year-old alpha loved cuddling with their Mama near the fire at night.

"In the woods, gathering berries!" Richard lied, hoping his brothers wouldn't see through it.

The eldest turned to the door when he heard the galloping and neighing of horses. Wishing it was their Papa, Richard rushed to the windows, peering out to see who were dismounting their steeds. He saw the familiar face and immediately opened the door.

"Papa!" he cried and ran towards him.

"Richard!" Kal knelt and caught the boy running toward him in his arms. "Jason, Timothy," he couldn't help but frown at the snotty faces of his boys as he ran into his arms. "I'm here now, my darlings,"

Kal's best knights, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart, also dressed down, tied their horses to the property's fence and started to investigate the evident mess. Hal raised his eye at the several buckets of water near the door, and John scrunched his nose at the smell.

"My Lord," said Hal.

"What is it?" Kal looked up.

"The house was vandalized," he said, closing the front door to let Kal see the damage.

"And horse manure was thrown on the windows," added John, "And the crops were destroyed,"

Kal's brows met in anger as he read the words on the door. How dare they, he thought, then noticed his beloved had not come out of the cottage as he expected. "Where is your Mama, my loves?"

"In the forest," Richard hiccupped. "The townspeople did this! They've always been vile to Mama, calling him a whore and a slut! All because we have different fathers who didn't love our Mama enough!"

"Fear not, I will go after him. But for now, I ask you to be good boys for Hal and John," he said as the knights approached to befriend the children. "They are to look after you while I search for your Mama,"

The boys nodded, and Kal pulled them to his chest for another embrace, then stood up. "Find Mama!" Jason wiped the snot away with the sleeve of his tunic.

"I will not take long," he told his knights as he mounted his horse. He knew exactly the place Bruce went—to where they first met.

"I shall go with you, My Lord," said Hal, but Kal stopped him with a raised hand.

"Your orders are to stay with the children," Kal drew the horse's reins, "I mean not to degrade your titles or your abilities as warriors, but these children are my beloved's, and thus, they are mine," he gave the horse a gentle nudge, and the beast broke into a gallop straight into the forest.

 _One year ago._

Kal dismounted his horse, then adjusted its reins to bring them over its head. "We'll find water for you," he said as it brought its head toward him, nuzzling him to show affection. He nuzzled back, gave the horse a gentle pat, and a carrot from his bags. The horse ate gratefully.

He led the horse in the trees, treading lightly through the tall grass. About a hundred yards later, Kal saw a clearing and headed straight for it, certain a spring was nearby. As he and the horse made their way to the bank, he saw a man with a basin walking towards the water. Kal stopped to observe the commoner. He wore a decent set of clothes, not worn or torn and seemed well taken care of.

The man was lean and had some muscle no doubt from manual labor, but not as toughly built as Kal. His pale skin was tinted pink from the heat of the sun.

Kal watched him make himself comfortable on the shore, then began to wash the—were those children's clothes?

A breeze blew, and Kal caught a whiff of the man's scent. Omega. That explained it. The king's brows met in confusion. This omega had no mate and was unbonded. It was uncommon for an omega to have children and remain unbonded. However, it was not as rare either. It was considered a shame if an alpha deemed an omega an unworthy mate. Did this omega have his children without a mate? Out here?

He discarded all thoughts of hesitation and led his horse to the bank to drink. "Good morning," he greeted the commoner as he filled his leather flask with water.

The man raised his head in surprise. He smiled. "Good morning, My Lord," he lowered his head in an attempt at a bow. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"A hunt," Kal answered as he placed the cork back into the mouth of his flask. "I am unlucky for I have caught nothing. It seems I'm only using hunting to justify abandoning my duties,"

The omega chuckled as he wrung the tiny clothes of water. "I wish to be as carefree as you, My Lord, but alas, I have children to raise," he placed the tiny, wrung tunic on the grass and picked another to scrub clean. "How many days have you been hunting?"

"Two," Kal took off his dirty and stained tunic, then fished for a clean one from his saddlebag to pull it on.

"Mhmm," he hummed. "Would you like me to wash your clothes? It seems you'll need it should you decide to hunt a while longer,"

Kal always believed in the kindness people could be capable of, but the offer surprised him. His tunic was indeed dirty and so were his breeches. He had been feeling somewhat awful in his clothes for a while now, and if he turned down the offer, he'd have nothing to change into later on. "Why, thank you," he approached him, got down on one knee to meet his eyes, and handed over the tunic.

Without hesitation, he took the tunic from Kal. "My name is Bruce,"

Kal gave Bruce a nod in acknowledgement. "Please call me Clark," said Kal, remembering the head of his kitchen, Martha Clark, and her husband, Jonathan Kent, the Master of the Horse. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Bruce," he offered his hand so he may kiss Bruce's.

"Oh, there is no need for that, My Lord,"

"Call me Clark," Kal sat beside him.

Bruce looked away in embarrassment as he wet Kal's tunic. "You don't think I'll rob you?"

"No," answered Kal. "Do you think I'll force myself on you?"

Bruce shook his head, then turned to Kal. "No, I believe in the kindness of people,"

That made Kal smile. "Then I believe you possess that kindness,"

"Do you really think me kind?"

"Yes," Kal answered in a beat. "And I think you beautiful,"

That might have caught the omega off guard, for his face to his ears flushed pink. Bruce returned to washing the tunic.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Bruce huffed in mock annoyance.

Kal laughed.

 _Present_

"Bruce!" Kal yelled, hoping Bruce would yell back as he urged the horse to run faster. As soon as he reached the clearing, he pulled on the reins to heel the horse. He hopped off and rushed to the bank of the spring. There Bruce lay on his side, unconscious.

He fell to his knees on the grass and cradled Bruce to his chest.

"Bruce, open your eyes, my love," he whispered, caressing his mate's cheek.

Bruce opened his heavy eyelids with some difficulty as the sun shone bright in the sky. A figure blocked the sunlight, and he saw the worried face of his mate. "Clark," he reached for Kal's face.

"Yes, yes," Kal cried in relief. "I'm back, my love, and I'll never leave your side,"

Bruce sat up and leaned onto Kal's chest. "But you're the king,"

Kal's eyes widened. Bruce knew?

"And common folk such as I don't deserve the king's affections,"

Bruce said it as if he believed it were true, and the thought of Bruce believing he didn't deserve his love made his heart ache.

"Whores don't deserve the king's love,"

"That is not true," said Kal. "You are not a whore and you deserve all the love in the world,"

"It is alright, My Lord. There is no need to sweeten your words. I have been left behind several times before. I'm familiar with rejection,"

"No, I only speak the truth," Kal held Bruce closer. "I love you, Bruce, and Richard, Jason, and Timothy, they are our children, and I love them as if they are mine. I love you for who you are, and I care not about your past, but I do know that you have the kindest heart and the purest soul I've ever had the privilege of meeting, and I am thankful that I fell in love with you," Kal took Bruce's hand in his and squeezed it, letting Bruce know his conviction. "And this beautiful child," he placed both their hands on Bruce's belly, "This child will be born strong, with your kind heart,"

Bruce laid his head on Kal's shoulder. "Your court will not allow it," he closed his eyes. "And your people and allies will lose respect for you. I am not fit to sit at your side, My Lord. At best, I am merely your bed warmer,"

Kal wrapped his arms around him. "Why, Bruce? Why must you speak so lowly of yourself?"

"I only speak the truth," Bruce repeated Kal's words. "This tainted body is all I can offer you,"

The king pressed a kiss to Bruce's temple. "You have given me more than you think, my love," he said. "You've given me a home and a family. I feel such joy in your company, comfort and bliss when we make love, and pride and adoration when we care for our children. You have given me the greatest gifts I have ever received,"

Bruce didn't answer to that immediately. "My children hurt because of me," he said softly. "Maybe they didn't want to be born from a whore,"

"Bond with me," Kal regretted the arrogant tone. It was as if he'd just ordered Bruce to bond with him.

"Kings don't bond with filthy whores,"

"Bruce," Kal pressed. How many times had these lies been said to Bruce that he now firmly believed in them?

"I am content to have been your bed warmer, My Lord," Bruce looked up at him and smiled weakly. "It was nice to be happy, even for just a moment,"

Pale. "Bruce?"

Bruce closed his eyes.

"No, no, keep your eyes open," he began to remove his tunic, then Bruce's clothing. The profuse sweating and pallid skin was probably caused by the extended exposure to the heat of the noon sun. He needed to lower Bruce's temperature.

Kal set aside the nightgown, apron, and the shoes, and lifted Bruce from the ground. He toed off his boots and brought him to the spring water. He sat near the shore where it was enough to submerge Bruce's body, cradling him.

Fear gripped the king. What if Bruce fell too ill? What if he lost the child? Were Bruce's words all delirious ranting?

"Open your eyes for me, my love," he used his handkerchief from his pocket, wet with spring water, to cool Bruce's face. "You are stronger than you believe, more beautiful than you know,"

Kal could not bring himself to believe what he'd heard. All this time, Bruce carried so much pain, and he thought not to share it with him. Did Bruce think his worries were too petty for a king as well? He had always believed in the kindness of people, but hearing Bruce's say the words of others and believe them, it seemed like kindness was not as common as he would want it to be.

"They will be punished, beloved,"

Sometime later, when Bruce looked much better, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kal cried as relief washed over him.

"Clark?" Bruce looked around. "Why are we in the water?"

"The sun's heat weakened you," answered Kal as he, with care, helped Bruce sit up. "I thought it best to submerge you in the cool spring water,"

"You've returned," Bruce wrapped his arms around Kal's shoulders, clinging tightly to him.

"Yes," Kal sank into Bruce's embrace. "Yes, and I shall never leave your side, my love. Never,"

"I thought you'd not return to us," Bruce whispered. "I was afraid this child would again be abandoned just as my boys were,"

"Never," Kal withdrew himself from the embrace and pressed his forehead against Bruce's, "Never, my love. You and our children, nothing will part us,"

Bruce wanted to believe and trust him, but he couldn't say the words to urge the alpha to say the words he longed to hear. He'd heard it before, promises of affection and companionship. Omegas weren't meant to ask the alpha to bond with them.

"Come, we must return to the cottage," Kal lifted him out of the water and set him down on the grass. "The children worry for you,"

Bruce gasped and hurriedly pulled on his clothing. "I've not prepared food for them,"

"Bruce," said Kal as he knelt before Bruce. He took Bruce's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I would be honored if you bonded with me,"

Bruce stared at him. "Wh-what?" he stammered. He'd wanted to hear those words from someone for years.

"I know that you know," said Kal with some caution as so not to startle him. "That I'm the king," Kal felt Bruce freeze, but met his eyes and continued. "No words can express how grateful I am that you chose to overlook my nobility and regard me as an equal. I've had my share of affairs, and none have felt as genuine as the love and care you gave me. No one in this kingdom, in this world, deserves love more than you, Bruce. It is I who do not deserve the kindness you've shown me,"

"N-no," Bruce found himself saying. He'd been so caught up in the romance that he did not realize how grave it would be for the king to bond with a wench. "You can't," he took his hand back.

"What?" Kal didn't understand.

"You shouldn't!" Bruce pulled up the sleeve of his gown over his shoulder. "It's _wrong_ ,"

"What would be wrong?"

"Bonding with a _whore_!" Bruce's words dripped with anger, disgust, and revulsion, and Kal couldn't bear the thought of Bruce thinking of himself this way. "This is wrong, My Lord," sometimes, Bruce wished he could rip his skin off and change into another one, one that hadn't been so defiled.

Again, these words. "Is this what you think of yourself, Bruce?"

"What else am I?" he said. "I bent over for every alpha who showed interest in me, only to be left behind with a swelling belly. And I beg you to forgive me for I thought the same of you," Bruce lowered his head. He couldn't look at him. He'd always known commoners weren't to look at nobility in the eye; it was disrespectful. But Bruce loved him. Oh, how he loved his king. "I prayed for your return, but never expected you to. And now, I understand my wishes and prayers are nothing compared to–"

"To what, Bruce?" Kal demanded. "Do you truly believe your wishes are meaningless?"

Bruce did not answer immediately. "They always have been, My Lord,"

"No, they are not," Kal cupped Bruce's face and met his eyes once again. "Your wishes of health and happiness for your children, you think those meaningless? Those are such noble wishes, my darling. You think you are not worth loving, but your children love you so, Bruce, and as do I. It pains me to hear you speak so little of yourself. You are not what they say you are. These people feed you lies and you believe them. They know not the agony and heartache you've suffered, and so they have no right to judge you,"

"They'll hate you," Bruce melted into Kal's arms once again. "The court will not allow this–I'm better off hidden here, as a concubine and nothing else. And there are rumors that Lady Lane is betrothed to you. She's much more worthy of you,"

"There is nothing between I and Lady Lane, I assure you, and you are not worth less than she or anybody else," Kal pulled Bruce into an embrace. "Come, we must make our way back. Our children worry,"

Bruce nodded and let himself be led to Kal's horse. Kal reached into his saddle for small carrot, and used it to make the horse kneel low enough for Bruce to mount sidesaddle. Riding astride could possibly hurt the child.

"But what about you?" Bruce asked as Kal took a hold of the reins and guided the horse back to the cottage.

"It is more important that you do not exert yourself, my love," answered Kal. "Walking back is no difficult task,"

Bruce straightened himself and held onto the horse's mane to keep from falling. For once, Bruce felt grateful for the silence.

—

Kal tucked the children into bed, pressing a kiss to their foreheads as he said his good nights. "Rest up, my darlings,"

The children gave no reply, sleeping soundly on their small beds. Kal watched the slow rise and fall of their chests, and blew out the candle that lit the room.

At the children's bedroom door threshold, Bruce smiled. An overwhelming sense of happiness filled his heart. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked as Kal carefully closed the door.

Kal shook his head. "There is no need, Bruce," he wrapped his arms around Bruce and pressed his lips to his temple. "We must rest as well," he whispered against Bruce's hair. "We shall journey to Castle Krypton before the sun rises,"

Bruce looked up at him. "Castle Krypton?"

Kal was unsure of how to receive that worried tone, but he needed to reassure Bruce that he and their children would be safe. "Hal and John rode back to gather more people for our safety, and a carriage for your comfort,"

The thought of all the consequences of what they were to do terrified Bruce. "Still, a castle, and you're royalty,"

"So will you be," Kal offered Bruce a smile. "You're to be consort to the King, my Queen; your boys, my wards, and our child, heir to my throne,"

"But–"

"But nothing. I love you, Bruce, and I will destroy anyone who will try to separate us, or hurt you or our children,"

It mattered not to Kal that Bruce might have insinuated he wasn't a competent enough alpha by refusing him. Bruce had suffered through enough rejection and torment. Kal had no plans on forcing him, but he planned on asking again and again until Bruce said yes.

"I want to bond with you, Bruce," Kal pressed his nose onto the scent gland in Bruce's neck, longing to bite it.

Bruce gasped when he felt Kal lick and suck his neck. This was it. There was no turning back, but Kal deserved better than this. Better than a peasant's cottage in the middle of the woods.

"Don't you want to do this somewhere more…dignified, My Lord?" Bruce asked with much caution.

Kal easily lifted Bruce up, hooking his legs on one arm, and supporting Bruce's back with the other. "This cottage is your home and with your love, you made it feel like mine, as well," he carried Bruce to his bedroom. "Is this, your home, not dignified enough for you?" he asked as he set Bruce down on the bed.

"Well, I…" Bruce felt terrible for assuming what Kal had on his mind and for belittling his own home. "It's nothing compared to the castle. It's not much…and you deserve better than an old creaky bed and scratchy sheets,"

"This house is everything, Bruce. We made love on your bed, made and ate supper in your kitchen, played with the children on your lawn," Kal took Bruce's hand. "Bond with me, my love. Please. I don't want to do it without hearing you say yes,"

It boggled Kal's mind why Bruce found it difficult to say yes, but when he saw him caring for his children he understood why. Bruce still felt terrified of the many promises a bond held and Kal would not blame him for believing he was the same as the many other alphas who bedded him.

"Customarily, people do this before the belly swells," Bruce said as a light joke.

Kal gave Bruce a pained expression. "I know, and I'm sorry, Bruce," he moved from the bed to the floor, and knelt on one knee before Bruce.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked in a panic. "I jest! Stop that!" he pulled on Kal's arms to get him back on the bed.

A king should never bow down to anybody.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Bruce,"

"I do, I do! Now please get back on the bed!"

Kal smiled, amused by Bruce's reaction. As he did many times before, he took Bruce's hand in his and kissed it. "A king only bows down to his queen, Bruce,"

Bruce reddened. "I am no queen, My Lord,"

"You are to me,"

Kal's legs lifted him up to close the distance between their lips.

Bruce's felt his entire body heat up, begging for its alpha. He raised his head to bare his neck to Kal as a sign of submission. The king let his hands roam Bruce's body and didn't waste any time licking and nipping at Bruce's bared neck.

"May I undress you?"

"You don't have to ask permission," Bruce panted through the heat spreading from his groin. "You've always have my consent, My Lord,"

Those words made a torrent of painful images flood Kal's mind. Had the alphas who fathered Bruce's boys never asked if he was comfortable with being bedded? Rage ran through him, but he calmed himself. Bruce did not need this stress.

"I do not," said Kal, pulling away from Bruce. "I will not force you into anything you do not want, Bruce. I respect you as much as and maybe even more than I love you. An omega is a person like any other alpha. An omega is not below an alpha, and an alpha is not above an omega. We exist for each other, and you've shown omegas are much more than their heats, and I want to show you that alphas are much more than their ruts, despite your dreadful experiences. Your consent is yours until you give voice to whom you grant it to. It is not mine or anybody else's. Only yours,"

"Even if you're my alpha?"

Kal nodded. "Even if I were your alpha,"

Bruce lied there, looking up at the father of the child in him. The alphas who fathered his boys never asked for his consent. He thought that would be and always been how consent worked.

"I've…" Bruce said thoughtfully. "I've never been asked for my consent before you,"

"You will be asked for it from now on, Bruce, whatever it is that needs your consent," Kal brushed Bruce's hair from his face and ran a thumb over his cheek. "My heart aches for you, Bruce. It angers me that you went through all this pain. It angers me that someone had done this to you, and I will make it right, my love,"

"Then my consent is yours. There nothing to make right, My Lord," Bruce met Kal's eyes. "It is our struggles and experiences that make us who we are,"

Kal leaned over to kiss him. "Your struggles could've made you a different person, one with a heart of stone, yet you still chose to believe in the kindness of strangers,"

"If I hadn't believed, then I wouldn't have met His Majesty," Bruce smiled.

"Do you remember anything before waking in the water?" Kal asked. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"No," Bruce shook his head. "But I know I must have said terrible things,"

"Yes, mostly about yourself. Please never speak that way of yourself again, my love. They say nothing but lies,"

Bruce only nodded.

"Clark isn't my real name," Kal said after a moment.

"Of course, My Lord," said Bruce. "You are Kal-El of the Kingdom of Krypton,"

The way Bruce said his name sounded glorious. "And it would be a pleasure if you would call me that, Bruce,"

"Kal is a wonderful name,"

That brought a bright smile to Kal's lips. Slowly, a hand made its way up Bruce's nightgown and carefully lifted it off him. Kal couldn't stomach how the alphas who'd bedded Bruce could defile something so beautiful.

It had been almost a month since Kal last saw Bruce and he'd grown so much since. He pressed a hand onto Bruce's belly and felt the child shift beneath the taut skin. Bruce's large, domed stomach left Kal at awe. When he left for the castle, Bruce hadn't filled out yet. It was only now that it dawned on Kal that he was about to be a father.

The skin on Bruce's stomach was far from perfect. Bruce's once toned stomach had silver lines, proof of the children he'd carried. Now, red and pinkish marks show the changes Bruce's body went through to accommodate their growing child. Kal thought these marks were gorgeous.

Bruce kept his gaze on Kal's awed face. "Do you not find it repulsive?"

"I find every part of you beautiful, Bruce, nothing will ever change that,"

Bruce cupped Kal's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Kal did not just want to kiss his future bonded, so he parted with Bruce's lips and bucked his hips into Bruce's, and sucked on his neck.

"Bond with me, Bruce," Kal begged. "Please," he paused to meet Bruce's eyes. "Please,"

Bruce's chest fell and rose as he panted, his heated breath touching Kal's own. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, yes, My Lord,"

—

The ride back to the castle was a long one. Kal didn't want any physical strain on Bruce that might endanger the child so they went slow and steady. The carriage was large enough for all of them to sit comfortably.

Bruce rested his head on Kal's shoulder. A scarf hid the fresh bite on his neck, proof of their bond. A bond, however, was not enough to cement his place next to the king. But Bruce was much too happy, happy enough that Kal chose to bond with him, whether or not that meant he could marry him.

They arrived at the castle well after sunset. There was not much commotion, only that Kal had barked orders at whomever was awake at the time to get Bruce and the children into a warm room with food and water.

Bruce had no time to protest as he and the boys were whisked away through the castle halls, into a large chamber with several beds and high windows. The children immediately got to work exploring their new home, giggling and opening doors to adjunct rooms. Bruce smiled as he sat down on one of the beds.

"Come now," he said. "The hour is late and children must be in bed,"

Both he and Kal chuckled when they heard groans of protest.

Kal followed the children, running after them and rounding them up like sheep. "It is time for bed, darlings," he told them, leading them to their bed. "You shall have all the play time you desire when the sun rises,"

"We'll all play tomorrow, Papa?" asked Jason pulling up his sheets.

"Yes, but only if you listen to Mama and Papa, and have some rest," answered Kal, smiling as he watched Bruce settle Timothy down.

When the candles were blown out, and Kal had helped Bruce into a fresh nightgown, they made themselves comfortable in the largest bed in the chamber. Bruce lied on his side, Kal's bare chest pressed to his back and his hands on his belly.

Kal kissed the bite mark. "Sleep well, my love,"

"And you as well, Kal," Bruce fell asleep with a smile.

–

The next morning, Kal had Bruce seen over by his physician.

"Well?" said Kal, prompting the physician to say something. He'd had poked and prodded every part of Bruce's body, and to Kal's horror, even peeked at his most private parts, not that Kal had never had his physician take a look at his.

Court physician Bartholomew gathered his instruments and deposited them back into his satchel. "Your mate and child seem to be in good health, My Lord," he announced, to the relief of the king, and to the servants in the background attending to them. "I see no reason to be worried," he smiled at Kal.

"Thank you, sir," said Bruce gratefully. "It is my first time with a healer. I apologize if I seemed frightened or doubtful of your skills. I meant not to insult you,"

Bartholomew waved a hand. "Nonsense!" he said cheerfully, "I've never met anyone who hasn't shown fear of a physician. I take no offense. Though I must inform you that you must rest. It is alright to tend to the children, however, I implore you to avoid heavy work. Leave that to the servants,"

"I am but a servant myself, sir," Bruce's brows met in confusion. "Who will wash our clothes? And clean the chambers?"

Kal sat on the edge of the bed, and put a hand on Bruce's. "That is what they are here for Bruce, to serve you," said Kal, referring to the many servants waiting on them.

Bruce didn't understand, but nodded.

"Thank you for your time, Bartholomew," said Kal. "Please keep an eye on Bruce's progress, and Bruce, he will help you if you feel there is something amiss. If you feel any discomfort, please tell Bartholomew without hesitation,"

Bruce nodded once more.

Kal stood up and exchanged a few more words and pleasantries with the physician. "Do you have any more instructions?" asked Kal.

"Only that you be as gentle as you can should you decide to spend some intimate time together, Your Grace," Bartholomew smirked.

"Alright, that will be enough," Kal cleared his throat in embarrassment.

Bartholomew laughed heartily. "Have a good day, sire," he said, and left with the servants behind him.

"You are healthy," Kal laughed heartily, and pressed kisses to Bruce's hands. "You and the child are healthy. Such joyful news, my love,"

"I will do my best to stay healthy, My Lord," Bruce squeezed Kal's hand to reassure him.

It was difficult adjusting to life in the castle. Bruce didn't expect Kal would be away for so long and that he'd only be able to see him at meal times. Kal didn't sleep in Bruce's chambers every night either. What bothered Bruce most was that servants could come and go as they pleased. A servant was almost dismissed when he walked into Bruce changing. Of course Bruce told the head of housekeeping it was merely an accident and he would prefer it if they knocked before they entered.

They too tried to do everything Bruce did as his children's mother. He'd also requested they leave the mothering to him. There were some things Bruce would prefer to do himself, such as prepare meals for his children or wash their clothes, but servants came and went, and Bruce was left with nothing at all. Although he did enjoy more time with them and resorted to teaching them the things Alfred used to teach him during his childhood.

Bruce also found it difficult to resist the urge to care for his mate. Only nobles were allowed to demand the king's audience, whether or not he'd grant it to them, and Kal only saw him a handful of moments a day. He no longer could do what they did in the cottage. But he had to stay strong. Kal told him it would be better, and it would be in time.

But he did like it when Bartholomew visited every week to examine him. He found solace in the way he took care of him and his children, leaving tea for him to prepare himself and healing salves for wounds and itches so he can tend to them without calling for him, and even teaching him new things about the changes his body was going through, and the growth of the child, and his boys.

If there was anything he expected when he moved into the castle, it was the rumors. There were many of them and he could get hints of whispers when he passed by. He also knew how much the court thoroughly disliked him. He was used to dirty looks and being looked down on, but it was another case when they despised his children, too.

—

Bruce sat on a bench, watching over the boys while they played in the garden. It was the garden closest to his chambers, a small one farthest from the most populous parts of the castle. He was grateful there was some space his children could freely play in. Today, some ladies, wives of lords that had come for a visit decided to join them in their quiet garden. He could hear them talking behind their fans, scrutinizing every inch of him.

"Honestly, the King can do better than that,"

"And the children are so uneducated, always so rough and rambunctious. They should not be allowed to play in the dirt like that,"

"It's expected from a mother of low stature,"

"I hear all three boys have different fathers,"

"Has he no modesty?"

"Apparently not,"

"Disgusting,"

"Indeed,"

"Can you believe the King fell for a whore,"

"Even got him pregnant,"

Bruce paid no mind. He'd already heard these words before. It was frowning face of his second child that hurt him. Jason let go of the ball he was holding, and ran to Bruce to pull him into an embrace.

"Something the matter, my love?" Bruce asked.

"They're being mean to you again," Jason bumbled into Bruce's neck.

"Do not listen, Jason," Bruce pressed a kiss to his unruly hair. "Their words mean nothing to me,"

Jason huffed, picked up his ball which rolled into a puddle of mud, and went over to the ladies.

"Hello there," one of them smiled at Jason. "Are you having fun?"

Jason frowned. And then he threw the ball at them.

"Jason!" Bruce shrieked.

The ball hit the ladies' chests and splattered mud everywhere including their faces, and ruined their dresses.

Timothy giggled in the delight, clapping his hands, while Richard looked just as horrified as his mother.

Bruce rushed to them, but before he could pull Jason away, a lady pushed him into the bushes. "Jason!" he quickly picked up the crying child. "Please forgive me, My Ladies,"

The one who pushed Jason turned red with rage. She scooped up the mud on her corset, and threw it to Bruce's face. "Forgive? _Forgive_? This is what happens when the King bonds with an uneducated whore with a loose cunt!" she said sharply. "Do not think for a second that the bite on your neck grants you any kind of immunity! Your children will be nothing but peasants, and the child you carry will be nothing more than a bastard!"

Bruce only watched them walk away. "Come now, no more tears," he told Jason. "Let's get those scratches treated,"

—

"BRUCE!" Kal burst through the doors, "What happened!"

"It's nothing," Bruce answered as he applied some healing salve, the one that healer Bartholomew had left with him, on Jason's scratches. "Nothing we're not used to,"

"You're not supposed to be used to it!" Kal growled. He'd asked the guards on duty and they revealed to him what had gone on in the garden. He saw the wet towel stained with mud used to wipe Bruce's face and neck, and cloths used to clean Jason's wounds.

Bruce gently herded Jason toward his brothers in the adjacent room, closed the door, and put away the medicine.

"They hurt a child! They insulted you to your face! Is that not enough for you to defend yourself?" said Kal.

Bruce sighed. "You know nothing will come of that," he said. "I only wish they'd leave the children out of it,"

Kal sat next to Bruce on the bed and took his hands into his. "Forgive me, my love," he kissed one hand. "This isn't going as planned, and I swear to you," he looked up into Bruce's eyes. "I swear to you I will make it better. I will find a way,"

Bruce placed his head on Kal's chest. "If there is no way, it's alright,"

"There is one," Kal insisted, wrapping his arms around Bruce to pull him into an embrace. "There is one, and I will find it,"

Kal didn't bother telling him Bruce he'd stripped the ladies of their titles. No educated noble would have done what they did to someone who had done nothing wrong. He didn't condone Jason's actions, but Jason was a child. Bruce and their children were under his protection and he wouldn't spare anybody who tried to hurt them.

"I'm terribly sorry, Bruce," said Kal. "I am not beside you as much as I should be,"

"I understand," replied Bruce. "I'm not pleased, but I understand. You have a kingdom to rule, and I have your child to bear, and our children to care for. The kingdom is more important, don't you think?"

"I wish it weren't. It shouldn't be,"

"The children miss you. Give them kisses before you go?"

Kal answered by pressing his lips to Bruce's, and to his growing bump. "I'll return to you tonight, my love. Again, I'm sorry it's not as often as it should be,"

Bruce nodded. "Go. The children haven't seen you in a while,"

Kal let go of Bruce and opened the door separating them and the children.

"PAPA!" the children squealed.

"Darlings," Kal smiled and caught them in his arms.

Bruce couldn't help but smile.

—

"I see you've made friends," Bruce chuckled when one day, Richard and Jason had brought back to their chambers two boys. "Where have you gone off to this morning?"

"We went to the library first!" answered Richard. "We met Wallace and Roy there. Mama, this is Wallace. He is Master Bartholomew's nephew and apprentice," (3)

"Good afternoon, Master!" said the energetic, red haired, freckled boy. "My name is Wallace, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"And I am Roy, Master," said the other red-haired boy.

"He is ward of the archer captain, mama!" said Jason excitedly. "He too is Master Oliver's apprentice!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young masters," smiled Bruce as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Would you be so kind as to speak quietly?" Bruce motioned a hand to Timothy sleeping on the bed. "Richard and Jason's little brother is sleeping; he might wake. He needs his afternoon nap to grow big, strong, and smart, much like Master Oliver and Healer Bartholomew, and even His Majesty,"

Wallace and Roy took a peek at the sleeping child. "He is small," said Roy.

"You were once as small as he, young master," Bruce ran a gentle hand through Timothy's hair. "But now I'm sure Master Oliver has raised you into a fine, strong boy,"

Roy nodded. "I can shoot a bow now, master!"

Roy and Wallace took turns trying to impress Bruce with the things they've learned from their teachers. Jason asked if he could shoot a bow like Roy, or learn to wave a sword like Sirs John and Harold. Bruce told him in time, when he'd already grown big and strong, he could choose whatever he wanted to learn, but he had to first learn how to properly count and read.

Jason frowned, and his brother and friends laughed furtively so as not to wake the sleeping child.

"Master, you are carrying the king's child, are you not?" asked Wallace as Jason, Richard, and Roy left the room to play in the gardens.

"Aye, I am," Bruce nodded.

"But you won't be our queen? And the child won't be the heir?" he frowned.

"No," Bruce shook his head. "But we are lucky enough to be given a home, Wallace, and that's what matters. We have been blessed by His Grace with a home, food, warmth, love, and even new friends, such as yourself, and Master Roy. Isn't that lovely in itself?"

Wallace scrunched his nose. "Lord Luthor's son is preparing the handfasting ceremony. I don't want him to be queen. Uncle says Lord Luthor only wants his son to marry the king for power,"

Bruce wanted to agree, but he didn't. "Wallace, the king's marriage is always about power. Until our traditions fade, or until the king himself is strong enough, powerful enough, to stand only with his own two feet without the help of nobles to keep our country safe, protected, and fed, will he be able to marry one he himself has chosen. Politics, power, and marriage are more intertwined than you think. People with power marry to grow their power, and that's what Lord Luthor and King Kal are doing. By marrying Alexander, both Lord Luthor and the King gain power and advantages economically and strategically,"

"I still don't like him. He's rude and thinks highly of himself. I hope one day our tradition changes so that the king and his heirs can marry their mates regardless of background,"

Bruce chuckled. "Maybe you'll come around him soon,"

"I must go back to Uncle now. May the gods and spirits be kind to you, Master Bruce,"

"And to you as well, Wallace. Good day,"

The boy bowed and left.

Lady Diana was as beautiful as she was kind. She welcomed him eagerly, and made sure he settled in comfortably, had everything he needed, and brought him and his children clothes to wear. She'd become Bruce's confidant, and Bruce felt relief in releasing all of his worries to her. Bruce had begged her not to tell Kal whatever it was he'd told her. And he told her everything.

Diana gave him a glass of water.

"Thank you," Bruce took a few gulps and set the glass down on the table near them.

"Kal is as stupid as I thought," she said airily.

Bruce chuckled. "I wouldn't say that," he answered. "But I don't mind staying this way. The children and I have a roof over our heads, clothes, food, and love,"

"And what of your needs?"

There was no immediate answer. "I've long accepted this is all we'll ever be. There are rules, even for the king,"

"Do you regret the day you met Kal?" Diana asked.

"Heavens no," he shook his head.

Diana leaned over and squeezed his hand. "I know you think you have no place in this castle but you do, Bruce, and you have an even bigger place in Kal's heart. Trust that he will move mountains for you,"

"Is it wrong for me to find that difficult to believe?"

The lady sighed. "No," she said. Not after what Bruce had gone through. "But trust in his love, Bruce,"

"I do, but," Bruce had been trying to keep this from Kal, but if he didn't tell someone he feared he'd break down. "Kal deserves so much more than common folk like us—a whore like me," he should have turned Kal away when he realized who he'd been bedding. He should have rejected Kal's advances.

This made Diana frown. The words were said with so brokenly. She now understood what Kal saw in Bruce. Kal saw in Bruce his endless love and kindness, but also modesty and humility. "You believe these lies?"

Bruce couldn't look at her. "When it's all you hear, it's difficult not to consider it," he presses a hand to the curve of his belly. "When my children are asleep, every day, I ask for their forgiveness. I know someday they'll understand how we live, and they'll resent me for birthing them into a life of suffering. I meant not to do this to them,"

If only he'd kept his legs together. If he hadn't slept with Kal, he would not be with child, Kal would have found someone else more worthy of his love, and they would all be where they should be.

"I meant not to do this to My Lord's child,"

They would not be displaced, and Kal would not be so troubled. He still had faith, so every day and every night, he asked the gods to watch over them. He asked the gods to protect his children. He asked the gods to aid Kal in overcoming any endeavor. He asked the gods to forgive those who hurt them. If they could not grant him any wishes for himself, then he would pray for all those who surround him.

"After all, who wants to be born from a whore?"

Diana reached for Bruce's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I believe you should let Kal be the judge of whether or not you are worthy of him. He thinks greatly of you, Bruce. Remember, Kal loves you,"

Bruce nodded. Diana's words made him feel much better.

"Good," she sighed. "Though I apologize as well, for I was the one who prodded Kal to bring you home with him. I hadn't anticipated it would be this difficult for the both of you,"

"It's alright, there is no need to apologize," Bruce smiled at her. "I just hope and pray it will be better,"

"You are much too kind, Bruce,"

"So have you and Kal been to me and my children,"

"Well then," she stood up. "I must go. Kal needs to be politically steered or the kingdom will fall into ruin,"

Bruce found himself chuckling. "Thank you, Lady Diana,"

"My pleasure, Bruce. I'll see you and the children tonight at supper,"

"I look forward to it, My Lady,"

—

"This is not tradition My Liege, this is law," said Lord White.

"Then I'll change the law!" snapped Kal. Lady Diana sat silent next to him.

"You know very well you can't do that, Your Majesty," said Lady Grant.

There were several hums of agreement.

"Not without changing countless other laws associated with the King's marriage," said Lord Lombard. "It will take decades to sort through them,"

"And it's been long written down that you'll be married–not bonded–to Lord Lionel Luthor's omega son should you fail to marry by the age of thirty," Lord White continued. "You need an heir,"

"I have an heir!" he retorted.

"The law and the crown does not recognize bonds with commoners," Lord White pressed. "Your mate will still be your mate, but only your husband, Alexander, can give you heirs the law and the crown will recognize,"

"I'm sorry, My King," frowned Lady Lane.

"There is no way out of this," insisted Lord Lombard. "The king needs to marry Lionel's son. It's what's been agreed on,"

"Lady Lane, Lady Diana, please stay," Kal stood up from the table's capital seat. "Everybody out,"

His council protested.

"OUT!" he yelled.

They shuffled out quietly, with whispers here and there but Kal couldn't make out their words. The guards closed the doors, leaving Kal with his adviser and one of his council.

"You know Lionel won't let you go back on your father's word," said Diana evenly. "You'll lose funding, soldiers, weapons, food,"

"There has to be some way!" frowned Lois. "Bruce seems so lovely, and his children so sweet, and you're so madly in love with him,"

"I am madly in love with him!" said Kal. "And who in all world's kingdoms would want to marry Alexander? The man's not worked a day in his life and acts as if the world should be fawning at his feet! He possesses none of a queen's qualities!"

"Except for his hair," said Lois lightly.

"He does have rather beautiful hair," agreed Diana.

"I dislike his company, his entire being," frowned Kal childishly. "Even his hair,"

Diana chuckled. "Nobody likes Alexander's company,"

Kal sighed. "We thought wrong, Diana,"

"Indeed," she nodded solemnly. "If only Lord and Lady Wayne's son didn't perish with them,"

"You were promised to him as children. He could've made a wonderful queen," Lady Lane agrees. "Wayne children were raised in humility and modesty. My father used to tell me how lovely Lord and Lady Wayne were. Most people disliked them for their humility, which is ridiculous,"

"Do we know their son's name?" Kal asked hopefully.

"No," Diana shook her head. "Wayne children were raised as common folk and carry their mother's maiden name until they turn fifteen years of age. It is only after their fifteenth birthday, which is only a small celebration for the family, will the heir be introduced to society and taught his responsibilities as a member of nobility,"

"Which is perhaps why we've never met Lord Wayne's son," said Lady Lane thoughtfully.

"King Jor had nothing but kind words for Lord Wayne. He provided more than just political and economic advantage to your father, Kal; Lord Wayne was his greatest friend," said Diana.

Kal stood up. He didn't want to hear any more of what could have been. "Excuse me, my ladies," he said. "The night grows late and I should return to my mate and children. I've been away from them far too long. It would be best for you to retire and get some rest. I have no doubt you'll need all the energy to endure tomorrow's eventful breakfast," he left the hall, and hurriedly made his way through the castle's corridors, headed for Bruce's chambers.

The halls were dim and cold, and the only sound he could hear were his own footsteps against the stone floor and the crackling of the burning torches that lit it.

He sighed. He hadn't told Bruce about his engagement to Lord Luthor's son, but he knew that Bruce knew. They hadn't discussed what would happen if the marriage pulled through, but Bruce always let him know everything would be alright. That he would be happy as long as he and the children could still have some of his time and stay by his side despite his other commitments.

It was painful for Kal to hear those words and see Bruce smile as if nothing were wrong. Bruce was willing to be a mistress. Mistresses and bastards were rarely treated well by the court.

Like the many nights before tonight, Bruce was already asleep when Kal arrived to the chambers. Under the thick, warm sheets, Bruce lied comfortably. Kal went to the other room to kiss the children good night.

He quietly padded past the crackling fire, toward Timothy's bed, and pulled up the sheets the child had kicked off. He ran his hand through the child's hair, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He did the same with Richard, then heard some rustling on the last bed.

"Papa," whispered Jason.

"You should be asleep, darling," Kal sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can't sleep," Jason sat up and crawled onto Kal's lap. "Please make Mama feel better?"

"I am trying, my love," Kal gathered the child into his arms.

"Mama is always crying. He cries when he thinks we're not looking," the child said solemnly. "Crying when we sleep,"

The words felt like a knife through his chest. He was always never there to wipe Bruce's tears away or keep his fears at bay. "I swear to you, I will make it better,"

"The kitchen woman said you'll marry someone else," Jason looked up at him. "Are you leaving Mama?" he frowned at Kal. "If you leave Mama, I don't want you as my Papa anymore,"

"No, no," Kal said immediately, pressing his nose into Jason's hair. "I will never leave your Mama. Nothing will ever part us, Jason,"

The frown didn't leave Jason's small face, but he nodded and let Kal tuck him back into bed. "Play tomorrow?"

"I hope so," Kal pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead and pulled up the sheets to ensure his warmth. "Sleep now, my child,"

Kal got to his feet and poked at the fire before leaving the room. He felt thankful that Bruce did not wake as he disrobed near their own room's fireplace. He hung the tunic and breeches on a chair near the bed and deposited his boots near the fire. Bruce stirred as he climbed into bed, groaning as he shifted into another position.

"My Lord?" Bruce's eyes fluttered open. "It's terribly late," he yawned.

"It is," agreed Kal, throwing an arm over Bruce and setting his hand on Bruce's domed belly. "Back to sleep, my love," he peppered kisses on Bruce's nape and shoulder.

"Was it a trying day?" Bruce asked sleepily.

"It was," answered Kal, "But I do not wish to discuss the transpirations of my engagements. They are much too dull for conversation,"

Bruce hummed in reply. "Your child might make a mighty warrior. He or she made a training field out of my womb today,"

"Truly?" Kal smiled in excitement. The child in Bruce's womb was healthy.

"It was incredibly taxing," Bruce put a hand over Kal's on his belly. He decided not to mention how the child would leave him breathless, how it made his belly tighten, and how the constant movement made the ache in his lower back worsen. Despite the discomfort, he had not gone to Healer Bartholomew. He would tell Kal, and that would put additional stress on the king. "But I know the child will be worth the fatigue,"

"You are tired, sleep, love," said Kal. He received no reply from Bruce, only the sound of his steady breathing. Under his palm, the child shifted. Kal fell asleep with a smile.

Kal utterly disliked how fast the preparations were going. His council seemed adamant that the handfasting ceremony be done within the next week. He could see that it made Bruce anxious. Lady Lane had almost hit Lord Lombard in the face for all his yelling at the servants. He laughed at her noble attempt, but that made his council bark even more orders at the servants.

He went about his duties and left the council to their tasks. He told one of the servants to tell the rest to slack off and try not to anger the lords. Kal winked at the servant mischievously, and the servant bounded towards his fellow servants, ready to fulfill his king's commands.

While Kal attended to the duties he could no longer avoid, Lady Diana spent time with Bruce.

Diana gave him forms to fill out.

Bruce perused the document carefully. "What for?" he asked.

"For records," answered the lady. "We keep a record of all the people who reside in the castle. In your case, you'll have to speak for the children, hence the many forms. It is also a way for us to study the background of some suspicious individuals,"

Bruce paled. "Oh, I see,"

"Not to worry!" Diana said immediately when she saw the blood drain from Bruce's face. "We suspect you of nothing. We only need your information for record keeping purposes,"

Bruce took a deep breath, and dipped the quill in the ink Diana provided her before writing down his name.

Name: Bruce Kane

Father: Thomas Morgan (1)

Mother: Martha Kane (2)

He filled out the ones asking for the date of his birth, or any close family members who'd died. He wrote Alfred Pennyworth right away. It asked if he had any markings during the time he started his residence in the castle, so he wrote down that at the moment he was nearing eight months heavy with child. He wrote down the names of his children, Richard, Jason, and Timothy Kane.

Which brought him to the thought that he and Kal hadn't discussed the name of their unborn child. Kal was king, so Bruce left it that Kal would have to name the child. He set down the quill and handed the parchment over to Diana.

"Thank you, Bruce," said Diana as she read through the forms. "I know this might sound unreasonable, but it is for the safety of everyone who dwells in the king's home,"

Bruce gave her a nod. "I understand, My Lady,"

"I'll see you at noon for our meal, Bruce," Lady Diana lifted her dress up some inches off the floor to avoid stepping on the fabric, and moved to leave.

"Will His Majesty join us?" he asked.

Diana let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not, Bruce,"

"I see,"

"It's been a very challenging few weeks for us, Bruce," she said. "But it is nothing compared to what you are enduring,"

Idly, Bruce slid the quill and inkwell on the table away from him to avoid meeting Diana in the eye. "I understand," he said after a moment.

"It pains us even more that you do,"

Bruce heard the door open and close. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Letting his fears take hold of him would do nothing good.

Bruce stood up from the stone bench and took a walk around the garden. Healer Bartholomew had told him walking would help his circulation and ease the swelling of his feet. He pressed the heel of his palm to the small of his back, watching over his children as they played with Roy and Wallace in the garden. The ache was somewhat relieved when massaged. He smiled as they laughed and ran. A cool breeze blew, prompting him to adjust his robes to shield himself from the chill, and brush his hair to one side to keep it from tangling. He rather liked how they fashioned his once terrible hair. They'd cut it to a manageable length, considerably shorter than the tangled knots he used to keep.

"You must be the bonded kept one,"

Bruce turned to the voice. It was a tall omega, taller than him, with green eyes and long, red hair, wearing flowing black robes with some wisps of green here and there. He assumed he was a lord and bowed. "I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

"Kept one," he repeated. "A courtesan, concubine, mistress, a _harlot_ , his _whore_ ,"

What?

The lord took his chin, moves his head gently from side to side, to inspect him. "At least they had the thought of cleaning and dressing you properly," he scoffed and let go of Bruce's chin. "How His Majesty ever agreed to bedding a whore escapes me, but you also at least, are a little fair,"

"Mama is the fairest!" Jason yelled. "Fairer than you!"

Richard pulled Jason to him and put a hand on his mouth. He wanted to laugh but didn't. However, the guards behind them were trying their best not to giggle, and Wallace and Roy burst into a fit of laughter. Richard tried to tell them to stop, but didn't.

The lord laughed sarcastically. "Interesting children. Are they yours?"

"Yes, My Lord,"

"Didn't expect better than that, honestly," he said. "Well, this was charming. I'll leave you to your child rearing. I'd stay and chat, but my handfasting ceremony will not plan itself,"

Bruce watched him walk away. He just met his mate's future husband.

The guards liked Bruce. That was how Kal heard about Alexander's visit to Bruce's garden. He didn't hear about it until late in the evening but he was grateful still that his guards were on his side. And besides, such gossip was bound to travel to the entire castle by sundown. Even Healer Bartholomew, and the Knights, who usually did not care for gossip knew.

Bruce had already put the children to bed when he arrived to their room. "Bruce, are you well?" Kal rushed to him. "Did he hurt you?"

Bruce shook his head. Alexander didn't say anything Bruce hadn't heard before. "He was quite kind,"

"What?" Kal was unsure if he were hearing the right things.

Bruce led Kal to the bed and sat down with him. "It's alright. No need to be upset," Bruce pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Kal mumbled into his neck.

"I understand,"

Kal pulled away from him. "I wish you didn't," he said. "I wish you didn't understand, Bruce. I wish you were angry. I wish you'd hit me as hard as you can. I wish you'd yell at me, be angry at me, because it hurts to see you understand every struggle others put you through. Everything I put you through,"

Bruce took Kal's hands in his. "I understand because there is nothing else I can do," he lifted the calloused hands to his lips. "I understand for people who cannot and will not attempt to understand me. It is painful, yes, but there is only so much someone such as I can do and say,"

"I love you, Bruce, no matter what they all say,"

Alexander was at his wit's end. Nothing he wanted was going to plan, and Lord Lionel was pressuring Kal into moving the handfasting ceremony earlier. This wasn't helping the headache Kal was nursing. Whenever Lord Luthor and his son spoke it made the veins in his head throb, worsening the ache.

"Lord Luthor, Alexander," Kal hisses. "Please lower your voices!"

The servants looked grateful for Kal's sudden outburst.

"Postpone the preparations," said Kal.

"But My Liege—"

"I said postpone the preparations, Lord Luthor," Kal glared at him. "I am unwell and will take the afternoon off. I don't want anything moving forward without me here," Kal left the room before the Luthors could say anything else.

The guards opened the hall doors for him and he rushed out of them like a hunted prey. The servants followed Kal, leaving the mess of preparations in the hall, and only the guards and the Luthors in it.

"Hmph," Alexander crossed his arms in annoyance, but thought that nothing would come off remaining angry. "Father, you absolutely must see his mistress. He's pathetic!"

"The baby is about to come, isn't it?" Jason asked, moving back and gasping when he saw movement under Bruce's skin.

Bruce chuckled as he adjusted himself on the bed. "Soon,"

"When you were in Mama's belly, I saw you move like that, too," Richard joined them on the bed.

Jason frowned. "Mama ate me too?"

That made Bruce laugh, making his belly move. "No, love,"

Timothy joined in the laughter, finding the movement of Bruce's belly more interesting than the conversation.

"Your real father put you in Mama like Papa put the baby in Mama's belly," answered Richard.

Jason turned his head to the side. The confused look on the child's face hurt Bruce. "What? How?" he looked up at Bruce. "How did Papa put the baby in your belly, Mama?"

"When you're much, much older than Richard, I'll tell you,"

Jason frowned once more. "Mama,"

"In time, my love," Bruce adjusted his tunic to cover his belly once again. "For now, we'll wait for the baby and for you to grow big and strong, just like Papa,"

"I heard my name," Kal entered the chambers, grinning at the children as he removed his heavy robes, and hung them on a nearby chair.

"PAPA!" the children squealed, getting off the bed and rushing over to him.

Kal laughed and caught them in his arms. "I am free for the rest of the afternoon, my loves. How about a picnic with Mama?"

Bruce joined his family and welcomed Kal back to him with a kiss. "A picnic sounds fantastic,"

"Mmm," Kal made the kiss longer than he should have.

"Papa!" Timothy pulled on Kal's breeches and demanded to be carried.

Kal laughed and lifted Timothy into his arms. "Come. The food is waiting for us. And I had sweets prepared for my darlings,"

When they arrived to Bruce's garden, there was a blanket laid out on the grass waiting for them, and on top if it laid a basket of sweet bread, and several small plates of sliced cake topped with jam and fruit, and pitchers of juice, and another of wine for Kal.

As the children tried to burn through the energy the sweets gave them, Bruce leaned into Kal's warmth. "Thank you for making time for us, My Lord,"

Kal pressed a kiss to Bruce's hair. "I wish I could give you all my time,"

"In time, like you say," said Bruce. "And if not, it's okay. We'll stay by your side as long as you'll have us, and as long as we're welcome,"

Kal cleared his throat, avoiding the subject. "How are you? And the child?"

"We're doing well," Bruce answered. "I feel like I'm ready to burst. He or she will come soon. A few weeks, maybe,"

"I am excited to meet them," Kal smiled. "Meeting them would also provide you with some relief. I know you grow more uncomfortable by the day,"

"It will all be worth it, My Lord,"

Jason and Timothy squealed as they saw Sirs John and Hal, dressed down but their swords at their hip, enter the gardens. They bowed and when Kal acknowledged them, they returned from their bow and entertained the children.

"My how you've grown!" John lifted Jason off the ground and let him sit on his shoulders.

Hal carried Timothy in his arms. "It's great to see you relaxing, Sire,"

"It's great to finally have time to relax, Sir Harold," agreed Kal. "Come and sit! There is enough cake for everyone,"

Hal had no second thoughts and sat down next to the king, and let Timothy sit on his lap. John however, set Jason down and tried to entertain him and Richard with his sheathed sword.

"Don't remove it from the scabbard. You'll hurt yourself," he said, letting Jason hold its leather grip.

"I want to hold it too, Sir John!" said Richard, moving behind John so the knight could easily assist him.

Hal had a slice of the cake, and gave Timothy some when he asked. "Quite a peaceful space you've got here,"

"It's marvelous, isn't it?" said Bruce, biting into a piece of the sweet bread. "It's calming and the children love playing here. In the forest, I don't let them out of the fences much,"

"Ah!" Hal remembered what they were here for. "I am glad to inform the both of you that men responsible for destroying Master Bruce's property have been apprehended. They're in dungeons awaiting punishment. They were but children! Barely even past their 17th spring!"

"What do you think we should do with them, my love?" Kal asked Bruce.

"I think…" Bruce started thoughtfully. "I don't know, My Lord. I've never heard of common crooks brought to justice by the king's knights,"

"Crooks who destroyed the property of the king's mate," said Kal, seriously. "I have decided on their punishment. They will stand trial tomorrow morning," he leaned over to Hal. "Anything to delay granting audience to the Lord Luthor,"

Hal laughed.

Later, Jason and Richard pulled John to the blanket and made him eat cake.

Lord Luthor frowned at the gathering in the garden. The king, openly making advances on his mistress in front of his guards and knights! It made his blood boil. Kal's father before him, and his father's father, and all those who were king before them, all were married to noble blood, all faithful to their queens and without mistresses. Yet here they were, with a king who couldn't contain his lust, he decided to bed a common whore.

"I told you it's pathetic," said Alexander, smirking as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder.

"You're the pathetic one!" Lionel hissed at him. "I did not have the Waynes killed just so you could be replaced with a whore!"

"Father, I will be queen anyways," answered Alexander calmly. "And the son I bear will be the heir, and he will be nothing more than a mistress, the child he bears is illegitimate, and those three runts will be nothing more than commoners. Maybe you should take a walk, father, to clear your head and calm you down,"

Alexander heard the sound of sickening slap, and then he found himself on the floor. His father hit him. He looks up at his father in disbelief.

"Your arrogance will get you nowhere, child. Do not test me, Alexander. Or I will do more than just hit your pretty face. I have done everything to get us to this position, and if this falls apart, you'll find that being homeless is not as amusing as you make it seem,"

"How was I supposed to know he liked loose cunts?" Alexander shot back, meeting his father's eyes with the same anger.

"You were supposed to act tolerable enough for him to do what is expected of both of you! I swear to the heavens, Alexander, even I despise your company, what more the king? If only that bitch Diana didn't favor that slut, like the king does,"

Alexander opened his mouth, ready to retort, but his father grabbed a fistful of his hair. He grabbed onto Lionel's heavy hands and groaned as his hair was drawn up with force, ruining the hair's usual pristineness.

"Unlike you, that slut can keep his cocksucking mouth shut, and is _unbelievably_ kind and genuine, also unlike this exhausting masquerade of grace and decency you put up," Lionel thrust Alexander away from him, making the young lord stumble away from him. "Get out of my sight,"

"Uggh!" Alexander left the room with heavy steps and slammed the door behind him.

It's been a few weeks since Kal had a pleasant supper with them. Most usually, Kal didn't join them, and if he did, it seemed rushed. Bruce understood why; he always understood, but the children didn't. However, tonight's gathering filled Bruce's heart with great joy. The drawing room is warm and the table is full of food. The fire crackling in the fireplace seemed to join the king and his company in their merrymaking.

The children wasted no time in regaling Kal with their adventures in the castle. Richard and Jason told him of the stories they read in the old tomes in the castle library, helping the servants prepare and clean after their meals, and of course, playing and tricking the guards. Richard had also mentioned how he made good friends with the nephew of the court physician, a redhead beta named Wallace, and Jason followed up with how he'd made friends with another alpha named Roy, the ward of the captain of the Precision Archers.

Kal laughed. "Be careful when tricking guards, little ones, and I'm glad you've been making friends in the castle! And you too, darling, shall make friends soon," he said to Timothy, whom he was bouncing on his knee.

"Sir John, have you a mate?" Bruce asked after taking a sip of his honeyed apple cider.

"Aye, he does," said Hal.

John frowned at Hal.

"John's mate is a formidable woman. You should take care not to cross her!" he said, setting the tankard of mead down on the table. "She is Captain of the Guard! It is uncommon to hear of two alphas in union,"

"Her name is Shayera," John took a large gulp of mead from his tankard. "Indeed, she is formidable. A fierce warrior much like Lady Diana,"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Lady Diana is a warrior?"

"You have yet to see her grace and ferocity with a sword and shield in battle, I see," Hal took another gulp of mead. "Not only is Lady Diana the king's adviser and regent, but she is also the head of his personal guard! I cannot imagine the responsibility on her shoulders. She is truly a wonder,"

"And you, Sir Harold, have you a mate?" Bruce asked Hal.

"Nay, Master Bruce," Hal shook his head.

"Harold is the type to sleep with anyone," John snorted into his tankard.

"I do not!" said Hal with conviction. "A lady landowner rejected me, Madam Ferris. By the gods, is she a beauty. I respect her decision and we remain good friends. She provides crops, and raises cattle and hogs for His Majesty,"

"Ah, but you have your eyes set on healer Bartholomew, Sir Harold," said John, piercing a piece of chicken meat with the prongs of his fork.

"But who wouldn't spare a gaze, or two, or a hundred at our beautiful physician? Do you not marvel at his golden locks?" Hal raised a hand for the servant to refill his tankard.

Kal laughed. "Indeed!"

The stories continued until late, until after the children have gone to bed. It was only until John brought up that expectant mothers should be getting their rest did Hal bade the king and his mate good night. Annoyed, John carried a half-drunk knight out of the chambers.

The thin nightgown Bruce wore was too much for the king. As soon as they prepared to retire into the sheets, Kal began to press kisses to Bruce's shoulder.

"Is this the wine, My Lord?" asked Bruce, lying down so that Kal may loom over him.

"It is not, Bruce," answered Kal. "May I make love to you tonight?"

Bruce naughtily bit his bottom lip, raised the thin, white nightgown over his thighs, and parted his legs. "Why would I ever deny My Lord that?"

The next day, after breakfast with his mate and children, King Kal of the Kingdom of Krypton sat on a large, throne like chair as he watched as guards drag two boys in their teens into the tribunal chamber. They were forced to kneel before him, and the soldiers grabbed them by the hair so they would look at their king. Kal took a good look at the children, then waved a hand for the soldiers to let go.

"Michael Washington, 16, and Jean Paul, 15, you now appear before your king as you are accused harassment and the destruction and vandalism of property belonging to Bruce Kane," said Kal. "You trampled on his garden and stole his crops. You threw horse dung on his windows, and wrote 'whore' and 'slut' on his door with sheep's blood. Why did you do it?" (4)

The boys dared not look at him and stayed silent.

"I do not like repeating myself. Speak."

Bruce had never heard Kal speak like this before. He'd never heard him so…so severe.

"I order you to _speak_ ," Kal pressed.

"It is what's always been done, My Lord!" Michael stammered, keeping his head bowed low. "We've heard others who've done it, said it had been fun,"

"I would very much like for Master Jean Paul valley to tell me if he had fun destroying Master Bruce's home," said Kal.

"N-no, My Lord," answered the child.

"Did you not have fun because you have been caught? If you lie to me, your prepared punishment will become much, much worse. Did you or did you not have fun destroying Master Bruce's home?"

"We did!" Jean Paul cried. "We did and we regret our actions, My Lord,"

"Oh, but you only regret because you stand here before me," Kal would very much like to show no mercy, but that would not please his mate. "Why was destroying an honest person's home something you call fun, children? If I were to order my soldiers to pillage your town, take your people prisoner, and rape your mothers, siblings, and mates, and burn it down because I thought it was fun and because I had the power to…hm, now that's interesting,"

"No, My Lord! Please don't!" Michael begged frantically. "Have mercy!"

"You beg me for mercy? Did you show Master Bruce any mercy when you stole his food and destroyed his home? Did you?"

The children did not answer. The tribunal chamber is filled with their quiet sobs.

"Answer your king, child,"

After a few more sobs, "No, My Lord,"

"Then why should I show you any mercy?"

The boys gave no answer.

"I want you to tell my soldiers everyone who has had their turn destroying Master Bruce's home and his harassment, am I clear? I want all of them punished,"

They nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, My Lord,"

"Michael, Jean, you are found guilty, beyond reasonable doubt, of harassment, and destruction and vandalism of property. You are sentenced to 10 lashes. Each. And additional lash for every letter written on Master Bruce's door and every kind of crop destroyed and stolen, and 500 days imprisonment. The lashing will be for all to see. Take them away,"

The boys cried and begged harder, but Kal wouldn't listen.

"My Lord," Bruce stepped forward from behind the throne and bowed as far as he was able.

The boys gasped, shocked that Bruce had been there all this time.

"Is that not a bit too harsh? Overdone, if I may be so bold to point out," Bruce asked cautiously in a whisper. "They are…they are children," he looked sadly at the two boys kneeling on the cold, stone floor.

Kal stood up and kissed Bruce's hand. "Then what would you have me do, my love?" asked Kal.

Bruce thought for a moment. "Servitude?"

Kal gave it some consideration. He turned to the accused. "Be thankful my mate is kind enough to show you mercy despite showing him none. A year's imprisonment and servitude for the both of them. Every single person of age arrested following this trial, if found guilty of the harassment of my mate, and the destruction of his property, will be sentenced to receive five lashes each and a year's imprisonment and servitude. Those accused and found guilty, if under 17 and above 13 years old will be sentenced to a year of imprisonment and servitude. This trial is dismissed. Take them away,"

Bruce had never heard so many thank yous in his life. But he was unsure if they were for him.

Kal took Bruce to a drawing room, where they were served tea, to pass the time and relax after the short, yet draining events in the tribunal chamber. "I apologize, Bruce. Perhaps I might have been overzealous in laying down punishment. But in my opinion, they deserve more than just hard labor,"

Bruce squeezed his hand. "I too wanted to hurt all who have hurt me, but becoming and staying angry and seeking revenge, I've found out, is quite exhausting and pointless. My father used to say that it takes great strength to show mercy. I didn't understand, until today, when you announced their sentence,"

Kal realized Bruce continued to amaze him, every day. "You have always had more strength than I, Bruce. If you hadn't stopped me, I would have carried out the same sentence for each and every one who had done you wrong. I would have made them suffer as you have suffered,"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I think…I would like you to reconsider apprehending those who've caused me trouble. I've long let it go—"

"No, Bruce," said Kal seriously. "Enough forgiving. Not everybody deserves to be forgiven without punishment. I shall have them all arrested, lashed, imprisoned, and they will serve a year's labor, and then they will learn how to behave like decent human beings. I will not tolerate this senseless violence,"

"It just seems…excessive," Bruce sighed.

"What's excessive is the unreasonable torment these people put you through. You've slept with many people. Anyone who denies laying with several others is a liar, and they are hypocrites for it is they who persecute you for having several partners. They had no right to harass you, or destroy your property because they disagree with the choices and mistakes you've made. And this doesn't only apply to you, Bruce. This applies to every single one of my subjects. This punishment will serve as a terrifying but necessary example,"

Bruce nodded. At the very best, Kal's court would be divided by this decision. "Thank you, My Lord,"

"I do apologize once more, Bruce, for I may have lived unaware of how the common individual lives. When everything is well, I will try to be more involved not only in the affairs my duties require, but also with my people,"

That made Bruce smile.

"Arrest every single one's that caused trouble to that whore?" hissed Lionel. "Such nonsense!" the way Kal was so smitten with Bruce infuriated him. The way he was given attention, care, and protection. The way he was favored over everybody else. "A waste of coin, and resources, using the army as his personal hounds!"

Alexander said nothing and kept his nose buried in a book of poetry. There was no point in getting bothered over the mistress. The handfasting ceremony would be in a few weeks' time and he would be queen. His father was only being paranoid.

"So now you choose to keep your mouth shut?"

"And also waste energy and air discussing how much I too despise that witch?" he didn't look at Lionel and turned the page. "No, thank you, father. What else is there to say? If His Grace wants to imprison half the next town over their harassment of his mistress, then let him do it,"

"Don't tell me you've lost interest!" said Lionel incredulously.

"No," Alexander snapped the book shut and threw it on the bed. "I only calmly wait for the day I wed the king, and then can I cause the harlot more misery," he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need some fresh air,"

Lionel grabbed Alexander's arm. "Do not forget what we discussed, Alexander,"

Alexander pulled away from him. "Of course!" he said sarcastically. "The feat of seducing a man irrevocably in love with his pregnant mate! I wonder how successful I shall be?" he turned away and left the room, head for one of the gardens, and not the one Bruce and his children frequented.

He didn't pay attention to the servants bowing and greeting him. He arrived at the garden and sat on a stone bench under a tree. He wanted to ask the guard if he could punch him for a few coins, but he sat still and took several calming breaths. The rustling of the leaves as the wind blew was relaxing, and the gentle warmth of the sun was a welcome change from the cold draft inside his chambers.

Seducing a mated man! And a king at that! Either his father thought highly of him that he could be capable of such a thing, or that he was incredibly stupid that he'd actually try.

But maybe he was indeed incredibly stupid because he _was_ going to try. Tonight, to the dinner he and his father had been invited to, together with some members of the king's council. If he had any chance of being noticed, he had to change into something less glamorous but also eye-catching. If that whore was able to seduce the king wearing nothing but rags, then there was a chance he would be able to do it in better clothes.

Besides, whether or not he succeeded in seducing Kal, he'd be married to him anyway.

"I would like you to come see me train today," said Kal as he walked Bruce back to his chambers after their morning tea. He had no plans of training today, but he'd do anything to deny Lord Luthor audience.

"Would I not be a distraction?" asked Bruce. "Your skills are remarkable, My Lord. I've seen you train from our chamber windows. How thrilling is a real sword fight?"

Kal laughed heartily. "You shall see. I will send a servant to fetch you while a squire tends to me," he leaned over to give Bruce a kiss. "I shall see you in a while, my love. Bring the children, if they desire. Maybe Bartholomew's nephew and Oliver's ward might like to join us as well,"

When Bruce told the children they'd be audience to their Papa's training, they immediately went to fetch Wallace and Roy. Bartholomew hadn't wanted Wallace to go since they still had to finish the day's studies, but let him go anyway since it's not always the king grants audience to his training. Roy hadn't waited for Oliver to grant him permission, and darted through the halls of the castle, out onto the training ground, where Bruce was waiting with an umbrella up, sitting on a chair with Timothy beside him on another. A servant insisted to hold it for him, but Bruce declined; it was only an umbrella. Kal however, took the umbrella from him and handed it over to the servant with a smirk.

"You look terribly handsome in armor and chainmail, My Lord," said Bruce, returning the flirtatious smirk.

Timothy giggled. "Papa!"

"I pray I would never have to wear this anywhere else other than a training ground, but I will should I find myself in a position where I should protect you," said Kal, "But thank you, beloved," he winked at Bruce before putting his helmet on, and going back to the grounds. "We are to put on a show, my friend," he told Hal as the knight's squire brought him his sword.

"Are we to perform for lord cunt too?" asked Hal as Lord Luthor and his son approached.

"No, but let them watch anyway," said Kal as his own squire brought him his sword.

As Kal and Sir Harold took their places, a servant set another two chairs down beside Bruce, and Lady Diana and Lady Lane sat beside him. "Exciting, isn't it?" said Lady Lane.

"Indeed, My Lady," agreed Bruce, rubbing circles on his belly. "It is my first time seeing His Majesty fight up close,"

"I hope you'll enjoy, Bruce," said Lady Diana. "And maybe in the future, your sons will take interest in fighting, maybe even make their way into knighthood one day,"

The children burst into cheers when Kal and Hal started to circle each other, rooting for the king.

"How am I supposed to win when the most important members of the audience cheer for you?" he joked at Kal.

"They know which side will win," Kal lunged at Hal, swinging his sword to the left, and continued to give several blows.

Hal parried every swing Kal made, and pushed Kal from him before attacking with a series of blows, swinging from one side to another. With fast footwork, Kal dodged and parried, and when Hal had his sword pressing too hard against his parry, he swung up around to get Hal to raise his arms, then moved forward and hit Hal's midsection with his shoulder.

The children's screams and cheers were getting louder.

Hal didn't fall, instead stumbled backwards, holding tightly onto his longsword.

Kal didn't let him rest, swinging his sword as hard as he could. Hal countered with parries and diversity in the direction of his swings. However, Kal was better. Kal caught the knight unawares by lunging his sword forward, and hitting Hal's sword out of his hand. The knight's longsword flew into the air and landed by the soldiers. Hal fell and Kal, panting, aimed his sword's tip at the knight's throat.

"Do you yield?" Kal breathed.

"Aye,"

The children cheered and Bruce clapped his hands together with Lady Diana and Lady Lane. "That was terrifying! I thought he'd get hurt!"

Diana chuckled. "That is why they wear armor, for safety,"

Kal shook hands with Hal before turning to his audience. A squire retrieved Kal's sword. The children ran to him screaming, cheering and telling him how amazing the fight was, asking him if he could teach them. "When you are older and much stronger, we shall see about how good you can be a swordsman. For now, enjoy your childhood and dream big, my children," he ruffled their hairs. "And how was that?" he asked Bruce as he approached.

"That was quite impressive, Your Grace," smiled Bruce. "It was indeed thrilling, but also frightening at the same time. What about you, Lady Diana?" Bruce turned to her. "I've heard of your fierce battle skills from Sir Harold. Have you tried sparring with His Grace?"

"Kal wouldn't last ten seconds with Diana!" yelled Hal. "She'd rip him to pieces!"

Kal blushed. "True,"

Bruce's eyes widened. "Truly?"

Diana smirked at him and winked.

"His Majesty has yet to win against Lady Diana," Lady Lane chuckled. "I long to see the day he finally bests her,"

"We should have a party!" again Hal yelled. "I need an entire keg of mead after that defeat!"

Kal laughed at the suggestion. "And a party we shall have. Make preparations," he told a servant. "Invite the following people as well,"

Alexander and Lord Luthor watched from afar.

Alexander showed up quite early to the dinner. He didn't expect this many guests; he knew that aside from himself and his father, only Lady Lane and Lady Diana would be attending. His father was there chatting with an old man Alexander had never seen before. Lex assumed they'd known each other for years as he listened to their easy banter. Lady Diana was present with her husband, Captain Trevor, mingling with Lady Lane and another guest he had never met a woman in long black robes, much like the old man his father was talking with. Joining Lady Lane, Lady Diana, and the black robed woman were Sirs John and Harold, together with Captain Hol and Healer Bartholomew.

A servant handed him a chalice of wine, much like what the most of the guests were nursing. The knights however, had in their hands tankards of mead instead of wine chalices. He was about to join his father and the older man, but a majordomo announced that His Majesty would be arriving at any moment, and that all should take their seats and wait for him while the food was being served.

They moved to take their seats. The capital was left for the king. Diana took a seat to the right of the capital, and Lady Lane was ushered to a seat beside Diana, while Giovanni and Zatanna were ushered into seats two chairs over from the one immediately to the capital's left. Lady Lane felt most unlucky when Alexander sat beside her.

When all were seated, the servants began to serve the food and pour more wine. It was when the king's chalice was filled with wine that he entered the chamber with Bruce. Everybody stood up as Kal strode in. Bruce however, bowed and greeted them a good evening before moving one more step into the room. He was ushered to sit at Kal's left, and Lady Lane was thrilled about the seating arrangement.

Bruce was wearing gray robes, with no design or other color. He looked like every other commoner with no other clothes for special occasions.

Alexander and Lord Luthor frowned. But Kal sat down and told them to eat, and so they did. Light conversation and banter filled the room. More food was served and more wine was poured. After they've had their fill and their cakes eaten, the table was cleared of the used plates and utensils, and even more wine was poured.

"Bruce! Let me introduce you properly to Giovanni and his daughter, Zatanna," said Kal bringing Bruce to their circle. "Giovanni is to retire, and will hand over his post of court sorcerer to Zatanna,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lord, My Lady," Bruce smiled and bowed.

This infuriated Alexander even further. Kal had introduced Bruce to them before he, even at the table. He tightened his grip on his chalice and then downed the entire cup in one go. He's somewhat intoxicated, and for him to get the courage to flirt with the king, he'd need to be more intoxicated than this.

He observed the guests. Captain Trevor of the Army getting to know Bruce, together with Lady Lane. Lady Diana was by the fire, having quite a few serious words with Captain Hol of the Guards, no doubt about the management of her men. Sir John, actively trying to keep Sir Harold from sexually harassing Healer Bartholomew, telling him to tone down the flirting, but it seemed the physician was somewhat interested in the knight. He welcomed Sir Harold's advances, but did turn down some that were seemed to obscene.

He was with his father, discussing something unrelated to his had fasting with Kal when Giovanni and Zatanna joined them when they returned from their chambers to freshen up.

Bruce excused himself from the company of Captain Trevor and Lady Lane, and approached the king to tell him he would like to retire for he was tired and his children should be tucked in to bed. Perfect. He still had some time to show that slut he too meant business.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Master Magician," he said as the magician joined the circle.

"Alexander, this is Giovanni, and his daughter, Zatanna. They are magicians," said Kal. "Giovannie, Zatanna, this is Alexander—"

"His betrothed," Alexander cut in with a smile, snaking his arm around Kal's.

If only Alexander could have the magician's faces immortalized in paintings. Again, it was Bruce that made his blood boil. He had no reaction at all.

"Have a good night, My Lords, if you'll excuse me," Bruce smiled, bowed once more, and left.

Kal glared at Alexander. "Unhand me," the young lord immediately let go. "Do not ever touch me without permission again, Alexander,"

There was silence in the chamber, and only the sound of crackling fire pierced through it. Alexander kept his head down.

"I, too, shall retire. You may stay and have more food and drink if you desire,"

The king had left his guests. That meant the gathering had ended.

Bruce was already dressing into his nightgown by the fireplace when Kal entered his chambers. It seemed like the servants had already put the children to bed.

"Bruce?"

The omega turned around. "Oh, I thought you'd entertain your guests late into the night," he said, pulling the gown's sleeve up his shoulder.

"No," Kal removed tunic and joined Bruce in the warmth of the fire. He wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed his hair. "Forgive me, Bruce. I had been purposefully ignorant of Alexander, and that he too desires affection for he is my betrothed. I hadn't known he'd do it in front of you,"

Bruce melted into the embrace, then pulled Kal to the bed and under the sheets. They sat on the bed, under the sheets, close together to share body heat. "He is your betrothed. There is nothing I can do about that,"

Kal knew what Bruce was going to say. That it was alright.

Bruce fondly ran a hand through Kal's hair. "It's alright,"

There it was.

"You did nothing wrong,"

Kal sighed.

"Maybe you should get acquainted with him," said Bruce, always without malice, anger, or heat. Just a calm, level, and hopelessly resigned tone Kal had always heard from him. "That way, when you finally wed, you know him better than you did. You might even grow to like him. Wouldn't that be both good for you and the economy? Lord Luthor would enthusiastically offer you more than what he provides you with now—"

"Bruce, I beg you," whispered Kal, holding Bruce's hands in his, kissing the labor calloused hands. "I beg you, if you can, to show some anger, some resentment. Please,"

"I am…I am not angry about anything, My Lord," Bruce whispered back.

"You have to be angry at something," said Kal. "At me, most especially, for hurting you the most,"

Bruce pulled Kal into another embrace. " _I know not if fate would have us live as one_ ," Bruce started to sing softly. " _Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_ ," Kal sank into the rumble of Bruce's chest. " _The wish I whispered, when it all began, did it forge a love you might never have found_?" (5)

"It's a beautiful song," said Kal.

"Isn't it? I heard it in an inn, sung by a travelling troubadour,"

"We should ask that troubadour to come sing for us,"

Bruce lifted Kal's lead so their eyes meet. "Sleep, My Lord. We must rest. Every morning for you is the start of a big day,"

"I love you, Bruce," said the King.

"And I you, Kal,"

Alexander hadn't shown himself to his father in two days. He'd told his personal servant who attended to him since childhood to follow him into a new chamber, and not to show herself to his father either. The dinner was humiliating. He'd rather now show himself anywhere for a while. Mercy, his servant, had told him his father had been looking for him. Alexander told her he wasn't in any mood or state to see anyone yet.

Of all people, it was Bruce who found him. Bruce had been the only one who bothered to look for him. Mercy opened the door and there he was, holding a tray of tea and cakes. If Mercy hadn't been his only friend, he'd have hit her for letting Bruce into the chamber.

Bruce set the tray of tea and cakes down on the small table in front of Alexander.

"You!" yelled Alexander. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd already be queen! He wouldn't be so against the handfasting done as soon as possible if you hadn't sucked his cock the moment you met him! And if it weren't for that bitch, Diana, he wouldn't have brought you back!"

Bruce only stood there, listening to the young lord's raving.

"He is supposed to favor _me_. Hold _me_! Love _me_! Fuck _me_! It is _my_ womb that will give him children to hold, love, and teach! It is _my_ womb that will give him heirs! It is _my_ breast that will feed them! It is _I_ who shall raise them with him! _I_ am supposed to sit at his left! _I_ am his betrothed, _not_ you!"

Bruce let some moments pass before speaking. "Are you quite done?" he asked levelly, and like always, calmly and without heat.

And for a reason Alexander didn't know, he burst into tears. Bruce sat by him, gave him a handkerchief, poured him tea, and offered him a slice of cake. When he had somewhat calmed down, he took the cup of tea with shaking hands, had a few sips, and put it back down before getting up, pacing, hurling expletives at Bruce once more, and then again breaking down into tears. Bruce, with some difficulty, got to his feet and guided Alexander back down into the seat when he began to shake from the crying and the anger.

When he'd calmed down once more, Bruce handed him another cup of tea, and offered him the cake. They sat in silence, drinking tea and having cake, before Alexander spoke calmly for the first time since Bruce arrived that afternoon. "Who's taking care of your littlest one?" he asked.

"I asked Healer Bartholomew. His nephew Wallace will help take care of him," answered Bruce, pouring Alexander more tea.

"You…" Alexander started, "You were the only one who wasn't bothered with what I did a few nights ago,"

Bruce hummed. "There was nothing to be bothered by. You were right, you are his betrothed, and I've long accepted my place as a mistress, long before he brought me here,"

"Then why didn't you just let him leave you?" Alexander's voice rose again. "Why did you let him bite you?"

"Because I…" he took a deep breath, and didn't look Alexander in the eye. "I didn't fall in love with the king. I fell in love with the hunter named Clark, who hasn't caught anything in days, wearing a dirty tunic, guiding his thirsty horse to a water hole. I fell in love with the hunter named Clark whose tunic I washed, whom I served sweet bread and tea, who brought back rabbits for supper, to show gratitude for my hospitality. I fell in love with the hunter named Clark, who showed such kindness to my children. I fell in love with the hunter named Clark, who showed me more respect in a day than I've received in years. I fell in love with the hunter named Clark, who turned out to be my king,"

"I don't care who you fell in love with!" yelled the young lord. "I don't care about your feelings! He's been mine since before I had my first heat! You're the mistress—you're supposed to be hidden away, irrelevant, called only when I am not enough to warm his bed. I don't need nor do I want to understand your thoughts, acts, and feelings. Do you have an inkling of an idea of how difficult this is for me? This whole betrothal is not just about me and his heirs, this is about the power he gains by marrying me! _Me_! And because he's marked you, I am the one who becomes shameful and irrelevant. Queen by title and _nothing_ else,"

Bruce let moment of silence pass before replying. "I don't believe I'll ever know what it's like going through your struggles, but you'll permit, I'll try to understand you," he pours the young lord more tea.

Alexander stared at him, then burst out into a fit of laughter. "I don't understand you," he said when the laughter passes. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. Abused yet still so genuinely kind,"

"Yes, yes you have met kind people," said Bruce. "It's the people you run into in town and pick up and give back what you've dropped; it's the children who greet you when you pass by, it's the servants who bow in your presence say nothing when told to do something difficult,"

Alexander sighed. "I'm sorry, Bruce. Forgive me. I've been…horrible to you for no reason,"

"Apology accepted, My Lord," Bruce smiled. "You're forgiven,"

Alexander went back to his father only after a few more days of spending afternoon tea with Bruce chatting about everything under the sun. The young lord made a friend.

"J'onn, are your hands full?" asked Diana as she approached the librarian's desk, full of reams of parchment to be read and sorted. The amount of papers and books that surrounded J'onn gave the impression that the librarian never stopped working.

"Not too much, dear Lady," answered J'onn as he set the quill back into its ink pot. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"I would like to look through some records, if you'll allow it," she said, looking around at the mountains of books to be shelved, and shelves overflowing with tomes and older books still.

"Good morning, Lady Diana!" said some small voices. She turned to them, and saw Bruce's children sitting in a corner surrounded by open books.

"Good morning, young masters," the adviser smiled at them. "Has Master J'onn been teaching you many things?"

"Yes," Jason nodded.

"Mama used to teach us, but the library is too far up for him now," said Richard. "He says his back and feet hurt from walking and the stairs,"

"I hope you enjoy all the books available to you," Diana smiled. "After all, your Papa has a wonderful collection,"

"I wish to read all the books and become as smart as Papa!" declared Jason. "And become a knight like Sir John and Sir Harold!"

"And your little brother, Timothy, is he too learning many things?"

"Wallace is helping Healer Bartholomew look after Timothy this morning. We shall go fetch him after our readings. Master J'onn wants us to learn how to read faster," answered Richard.

"That is indeed a useful skill," Diana gave a light nod, approving of what J'onn had in mind and in store for the children. Amused, Diana turned back to J'onn, who was about to lead her to the archives.

"May I ask what you are looking to find?" J'onn asked as they walked through halls of shelves.

"I only want to learn something about Bruce's background," answered Diana.

"Do you not trust him?"

"I do. It's Luthor I don't trust. I wish to discover something that can help protect Bruce from that power-hungry pig,"

"I've never heard you so angry, My Lady," J'onn chuckled.

"I've never been so angry in my life, either. Though that can change if Trevor does something stupider than usual,"

They arrived at a small locked door, which J'onn quickly unlocked. "You have all the time," he handed her the key. "I only ask you to lock it when you are done, and return to me the keys. I hope you find what it is you wish to find, Diana,"

Diana gave him a nod, and looked for the drawer that would contain the names she was looking for. She turned to the drawers that contained information on the population of the rest of the kingdom, and not of those recorded to have permanently lived in the castle.

She pulled open the drawer labeled 'M' and started to look through the contents. "Morgan…Thomas Morgan…" she whispered as she looked for the name. "Hn," she pulled out a sheet of parchment.

She read through it but decided this wasn't the Morgan she was looking for. It took a while for Diana to read through all of the Morgans. But the time she'd read through the last Morgan, J'onn told her it was time for the noon meal. She waved in acknowledgement, then opened another drawer, this time, to look for Bruce's mother, Martha Kane. It didn't take long. She immediately found her.

 _Kane, Martha. LADY_

 _Wayne, Martha. LADY_

 _Female child - OMEGA_

 _BORN to parents LORD Roderick Kane and LADY Elizabeth Kane at Corvo Bianco Vineyard and Estate (6)_

 _MARRIED to Thomas Wayne, LORD_

 _LADY of the Corvo Bianco Vineyard and Estate_

 _DECEASED aged 28_

 _CAUSE OF DEATH: Murder_

Diana was unsure if she were reading the correct piece of paper. She set it down, away from the rest of the mess, and pulled open the drawer with the label, 'W' and looked again for a Thomas. There had only been one. She pulled it out the record read through it.

 _Wayne, Thomas. LORD._

 _Male child - ALPHA_

 _BORN to parents LORD Patrick Wayne and LADY Laura Elizabeth Wayne_

 _MARRIED to Martha Kane, LADY_

 _LORD of Wayne Manor and Estate_

 _DECEASED aged 32_

 _CAUSE OF DEATH: Murder_

She pursed her lips, set the record down by Martha's, and searched for Bruce's name in the same drawer she pulled Thomas' record from.

 _Wayne, Bruce._

 _Male child - OMEGA_

 _BORN to parents LORD Thomas Wayne and LADY Martha Wayne_

 _DECEASED aged 8_

 _CAUSE OF DEATH: Missing_

She gathered all of the strewn papers together and set them aside. J'onn could have an apprentice sort them all out later. She took the three sheets of parchment and rushed out of the library. He had to show this to Kal.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Lionel demanded when he saw his son enter their chambers.

"Wasting time eating cake and taking hours long baths," answered Alexander plainly as he sauntered over to a table, and poured himself a glass of water.

"Do you have any idea how grave your situation is right now? Hiding yourself in a chamber as if that slut isn't actually Thomas Wayne's son!"

"What did you say?" Alexander turned to him. He hadn't planned on looking his father in the eye for a few more days, but this seemed the weight of this news was more dangerous to their plans and them than they initially thought.

"That harlot living in the woods, is the missing son of Lord and Lady Wayne," said Lionel. "That piece of shite Joe Chill and his gang all had to do was kill two adults and a child! How difficult is it for five grown men to kill a child?" he roared, throwing a vase to the wall.

The vase shattered and its contents of damp soil dirtied and wet the stone wall and floors. The flowers in it lay on the floor bent and cracked.

"How do you know?" Alexander dared to ask.

"I know, because the little whore looks exactly like his father!" Lionel paced the room, thinking of something, anything he could do to save his son's marriage. The only thing that seemed like the best solution was to kill him.

Alexander sank into a chair, unable to take in the news broken to him. All this time, Bruce was a lord and he didn't know. He'd dined, spent time, and had been vile to the son of a lord more powerful and influential than his father. Everybody knew he was only arranged to marry the king because the court thought that the Wayne son had died.

"I have to do something about this,"

"What will you do?" Alexander didn't want to hear the answer.

"Kill him! What else is there to do?" Lionel said incredulously. "If they discover who he truly is, your chance of being queen, my chance of holding a position higher than the rest of the members of his council, all this power, will all be wasted! That slut will sit at His Majesty's left as a regnant queen, and you will be nothing!"

"Killing him is much too extreme!" argued Alexander. "Why not just rush the handfasting and let it be done with?"

"And then what? Let him annul your marriage when he discovers his mistress is actually his first betrothed? And risk you and me becoming a shame and laughing stock?" he growled. "This is all your doing! You wasted everything I'd done to get us to where we stand now!"

"My doing?" Alexander yelled back. "You ordered me, a virgin omega, to seduce a mated alpha! You ordered me to humiliate myself in the presence of the highest officers of his castle, in the presence of his _friends_! You arranged this marriage before I had my first heat! You forbade me any affairs. How is this all _my_ doing?"

"Because you're stupid enough not to have thought of anything that could tear them apart. Because you were too arrogant, too conceited to approach an alpha, expecting the king to come to you like a common alpha in rut! You stupid boy! How many times have we visited, enough time for you over the years to build something with him, get to know him, yet you expected him to do all the work himself!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I have no desire to marry someone I barely know after all?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Lionel boomed, his face reddening in anger. "I don't care about your feelings, or whether or not you want to be married to a powerful alpha, Alexander. Your feelings and thoughts are insignificant compared to what is at risk! What matters is the power and money you gain from the marriage! What matters are the more powerful children you will bear for him!"

Those were the words he told Bruce.

"You stay here and I'll attempt to fix everything you've ruined," Lionel walked past him and Alexander grabbed onto his arm. Lionel, enraged at the touch, spun around and hit Alexander as hard as he could, sending the young lord face first onto the cold, stone floor. He took a fistful of Alexander's hair, pulled him up from the floor, and tightened his grip on him further. "If you try and stop me, you'll be marrying a peasant beta on the edge of the country, in a province so far, you'll die of thirst before you get to the nearest town, you useless cunt!"

Lionel threw him to the floor and caused a bleeding nose. Alexander heard the slam of the chamber doors, as he watched the blood from his nose drip into a puddle on the stone.

He wipes the blood off his nose with the sleeve of his robe, before getting up to wash the blood off his face with the bowl of water near the vanity. He looks at his reflection in the bloody water.

What should he do?

Alexander wanted to hit himself in the head for taking half an hour to decide to do the right thing. He had to find Lady Diana. His father was about to kill their future queen.

Bruce stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Lord Luthor," he panted, taking a seat on the sill of a window alcove in the spiral staircase. "Please, not so fast. I am unfit for this physical exertion,"

"We're almost there," Lionel said instead, and continued on further up the stairs.

Bruce's back and feet hurt, and his belly was too heavy for this. "Yes, My Lord," he stayed seated for a few long moments, taking deep breaths, before getting back up on his feet. "What is at the top of this tower, if I may ask, My Lord?"

"Fresh air and a magnificent view," Lionel answered. It wasn't the highest of the castle's towers, but if he chose something higher, they would never get to the top at the glacial pace Bruce was moving. There were rocks at the bottom of this tower anyway. That would be enough to break his neck on impact.

Just a little more. He'd say Bruce slipped and fell. There would be no witnesses. Only a Lord's word.

"Lady Diana!"

Finally, he found her. She emerged from the staircase leading to the library.

"Good heavens, what happened to you?" she asked, shocked to see Alexander rushing towards her, who usually was so pristine and calm, looking panicked, bruised, and bloody. "Who did this?" she lifted the boy's chin, taking a look at the bloodied nose, swollen lip, and purple cheek.

"Father,"

"What?!"

"Father did this. And he knows, he knows Bruce is the missing Wayne. He's going to kill him!"

"You should know better than to jest, Alexander," said Diana seriously.

"I'd never! Not about something such as this!" he frowned. "But he is! He's the one behind the murders of Lord and Lady Wayne! He's planning to kill Bruce, and poison the children! He doesn't want His Majesty to discover he's mated to his real betrothed this entire time—to a _lord_ he can marry _!_ "

Diana clenched a fist. "You!" she barked at the passing guard. "Where's Luthor?" she demanded.

"I saw him headed to the east towers, My Lady," he answered.

"Gather ten of you and get my sword! Follow me to the east towers!" she said, lifting her dresses and proceeding to run down the hall.

She was right. All those records from the library were right. Bruce was a Wayne. He was a lord, which meant that Kal could marry him just as the law said he could. The child he carried was an heir. She had to stop Luthor.

Bruce enjoyed the fresh air on top of the tower. It smelled of the trees, and the breeze was cool and crisp, and very refreshing. The risen sun was shining brightly but did not burn the skin. It felt like dipping into a cool waterhole during a hot day.

"It is beautiful here, My Lord," said Bruce, taking a few steps toward the embrasures to get a good look at what was below.

"It is, isn't it?" said Lionel.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Do you often spend time here? Just letting the hours pass, admiring nature's beauty? Looking at all she can offer?"

"Not always. Only when there is something bothering me. I get rid of the stress by relaxing here," he lied, moving closer to Bruce.

"We should have brought chairs and umbrellas," chuckled Bruce. "And maybe a table, with tea and cakes. Richard would like it here. But he is much too young, and this is a dangerous place,"

"Indeed, it is a dangerous place,"

"You know, Lord Luthor, Alexander seems lonely," Bruce sat down on the wide embrasure, and leaned on the merlon to relax his back. "I believe he grew up without friends. I did not have the luxury of friends as I grew, either, but I have my children, and they are my friends, too," he said, rubbing his belly as he soaked in the view.

"No, Alexander did not have friends as a child, even as an adult," said Lionel. "I forbade him from fostering any unnecessary feelings with people who will not be of any advantage to him,"

Bruce turned to Lionel. "That must have left Alexander heartbroken,"

"Just like how you must feel broken," Lionel stepped closer to him.

"At times, yes," Bruce nodded.

"Step away from him, Luthor,"

"Lady Diana!" gasped Bruce.

Diana didn't lower the sword. "Bruce, come here. Stay behind me,"

Bruce did as told. "What's going on?"

Soldiers emerged from the tower access and prevented Bruce from coming into contact with the tower's embrasures and merlons, guiding him back down the stairs. "Please stay inside, My Lord," one of them told him.

"I knew you were power hungry, but I never imagined you were that desperate," said Diana, smirking at Lionel, who was attempting to step away from her. "Arrest him,"

"On what charges?" Lionel demanded. "Unhand me!" he ordered the soldier binding his hands behind him.

"Lord Lionel Luthor, you are being arrested for the murder of Lord and Lady Wayne eighteen years ago, for the attempted murder of Lord Bruce Wayne, mate to His Majesty, King Kal-El of the Kingdom of Krypton, and for the attempted poisoning of the wards under the king's protection,"

"That's absurd!" he argued.

"Not when you have motive, Luthor," Diana lowered her sword. "I was hoping you'd fight back, then I'd get to maim you, but that would mean I'd deny His Majesty the satisfaction of sentencing you a torturous punishment, or even death,"

Lionel went red from rage. "Take your hands off me!" he yelled.

"Take him away. You don't need to be gentle," she watched as her soldiers dragged him away.

Bruce sat on a bed in a heavily guarded bedroom. The soldiers at the door made him feel uncomfortable. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

The soldiers guarding Bruce's door from the inside looked at each other. "We don't know, Master," one said. "We were ordered to guard you,"

"Guard me? But what about the children? Where are they?"

"They are with Healer Bartholomew,"

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. "May I see them?"

"When everything has calmed down, Master,"

He nodded and trusted the soldier's word. He didn't know if Kal knew about the confrontation between Lady Diana and Lord Luthor. He must be busy. But what of Lord Luthor? He couldn't help feel worried for him.

He stood up, pacing near the fire. "May I see His Grace?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, Master,"

"Master…" said the other soldier worriedly. "Please rest. It is not good for the child. Everything shall settle soon enough,"

"I am worried," he confessed. He took the soldier's advice and made himself comfortable on the bed. It would be better for him to be off his feet after the height he and Lord Luthor climbed earlier.

He hoped he would be able to see Kal and his children soon.

Diana barged through the throne room, where Kal and his council were meeting over the improvement of roads to ensure the safety of merchants and traders. She burst through the doors, the banging sound echoing through the large chamber.

"Diana," Kal stood up, emerging from the long table. "What is this about?" he approached her and saw who she'd arrested. "What's the meaning of this?"

Diana grabbed Luthor by the back of his robes, and dragged him into the chamber. She threw him to Kal's feet. "Your Majesty, he attempted to push Bruce off the east tower,"

There were several gasps and whispers from the table.

"What? Where is he? Is he safe? Wounded? Is the child alright? And the children?"

"He and the child are well and safe, Kal. Bruce is in your personal chambers, heavily guarded. The children are with our good healer and librarian, while Alexander is confined to his chambers, also heavily guarded,"

Kal eyed Luthor in disbelief. "You…tried to kill my mate?"

Luthor didn't answer.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Why!" Kal roared.

"Because your slut is the missing child of the Waynes!" Luthor yelled back, seething with the same amount of rage. "Because if you discovered his true background, I'd lose everything I'd worked for to get Alexander and I where we are now!"

Kal hit him with the back of his hand, the rings on his hand scratching the lord's face. "ENOUGH!" he boomed. "I will not stand here and let you revile my mate, Luthor,"

"You were to marry my child!" Luthor continued. "And I did everything, everything to get your favor, supplying you with men, food, and tribute,"

"Alexander had told me his father is behind the Wayne murders, sire," said Diana. "We will work with Alexander to hold those who executed the murder accountable,"

"When you want something done right, you do it yourself, right, Luthor? You wanted to finish what you started, by killing the last remaining Wayne. My betrothed,"

"I would have succeeded if not for my cunting child!" said Luthor. "I'd have poisoned the children, too!"

Kal grabbed him by the neck with a hand and began to strangle him. The king heard gasps and whispers of disapproval behind him, but he didn't care. "You touch one strand of hair on the heads of any of the children, you'll be begging me to grant you death,"

He watched Luthor choke for a few seconds, before pushing him away from him, causing the accused to fall back. He took several, deep, calming breaths. He cared not about Luthor at the moment, but for the safety of his mate and child.

"Put him in the dungeon. He will stand trial in the morn,"

He left the room in a rush, running through the halls, headed to his chambers. He didn't think. It was his feet that brought him to where he needed to be. Soldiers opened the doors for him as he ran in. "Bruce,"

"Kal," Bruce breathed, his worry washing away when he saw his mate.

Kal pulled Bruce into his arms, holding him close and tightly, whispering thanks to the gods for keeping his mate and child safe. "You are safe,"

"I am,"

Kal bent to kiss him as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. "Bruce, I know this might be too much to take in," he said when they parted. "But Luthor tried to push you off the east tower,"

"I don't understand. Why?" Bruce's brows met in confusion. "How did Lady Diana know he'd do that?"

Kal led him to the bed to sit and exhaled. "Alexander came to Diana with information on a murder which happened eighteen years ago. Lord and Lady Wayne were travelling to Wayne Manor from Lady Wayne's estate, the Corvo Bianco Vineyard, when they were attacked and killed, including their footmen and horseman,"

"That's…that's terrible," frowned Bruce. What did this story have to do with Luthor's attempted murder of him?

"Luthor was behind that murder. He ordered them killed to gain political advantage. The Waynes were very great friends of my parents. I remember little about them, but my parents told me they had an omega son. I was betrothed to him. But I had never met him before. Nobody had met this omega boy before. You see, the Waynes have this tradition used to instill humility and modesty in their children. They raised their children away from other nobles, so they became humble and kind. When they came to a certain age, they were introduced to society. That child was never introduced because he was never found, leading the court to assume that he'd died. My parents were devastated when they heard of their untimely deaths,"

"But why did Lord Luthor try to push me off the tower?" asked Bruce.

"When they died and the child not found, I was given a new betrothed, Alexander. Luthor tried to kill you because of your parents, Bruce. Your father's name was not Morgan, and your mother's name was not anymore Kane. They were Lord and Lady Wayne, Bruce. _You_ are a lord. You are of noble blood,"

Bruce's eyes widened. "I… Lord Luthor killed my parents?"

"He had them murdered, yes," nodded Kal. "I'm very sorry, Bruce,"

"He killed my…" Bruce heaved, eyes beginning to water. It didn't sink in with him the revelation of his nobility. "He killed my parents…" he buried his face in Kal's neck and sobbed.

Kal could do nothing but hold him.

With Luthor in the dungeon and his council dismissed for the day, Kal decided to put off his duties to be a supportive presence for Bruce. For his comfort, Kal brought Bruce back to his own chambers, where Bruce was glad to have his children in his arms again, safe and sound. He joined them for lunch and supper, which was uneventful. Bruce remained silent, but he tried to smile when Jason and Timothy spoke with him. Richard wanted to stay by his side, but Bruce urged them to play with Wallace and Roy, while Timothy served as Bruce's distraction.

During the night, Bruce held onto Kal tighter.

In the morning, Bruce begged Kal to be present at the trial. Kal gingerly agreed. The king, however, already had a sentence for the treasonous lord. Kal and Bruce again were in the tribunal chamber, surrounded by council members and guards. This time, there were two seats instead of one, and Giovanni, the current court sorcerer, asked Bruce to sit to Kal's left. Bruce was apprehensive about taking the seat, but did as told.

Once they were seated, two guards dragged a haggard, disoriented, and chained Luthor into the hall, and deposited him at the platform's foot. Later, a better-looking Alexander was escorted into the room, also cuffed and chained, but was handled much gentler than his father.

Diana stood at Kal's right, feeling very much satisfied with how matters unfolded and settled themselves. She only hoped that Their Graces would be more lenient on Alexander, for he was a pawn in all of this.

"Alexander Luthor," announced Kal, "You appear in front of your rulers today accused of obstruction of justice. You deliberately hid the truth about the Wayne murders from authorities. What is your defense?"

"I have nothing, Sire," answered Alexander. "I will accept the punishment given to me,"

"How long did you know your father was behind the Wayne murders?" asked Kal.

"The afternoon you spent with Lord Wayne, Sir Stewart, and Sir Jordan on a picnic," Alexander replied. "He confessed to me he killed them to ensure my betrothal to you,"

Kal clenched his fist, but found Bruce's hand on his calming him. Alexander had hidden this from them for weeks. "And you withheld this information?" asked Kal. "Why?"

"I…I thought he was doing the best for me,"

Kal hummed to acknowledge the answer.

Hushed whispers filled the room. After the events of yesterday, gossip travelled fast and might already have arrived in the surrounding towns.

"Lionel Luthor," Kal turned to the other. "You appear in front of your rulers today accused of the murder of Lord and Lady Wayne eighteen years ago, the attempted murder of their son, Lord Wayne, and pre-meditating the murder of Lord Wayne's three children by poisoning. What is your—Bruce?"

Bruce stood up. Kal immediately rushed to his side to aid him down the few steps of the platform to stand before Luthor, who wouldn't look at either of them. Bruce lifted his chin. "I forgive you,"

Luthor looked hopefully into Bruce's bloodshot eyes, exhausted from the crying. "What?"

"I forgive you," Bruce repeated. "But you will not go unpunished," he let him go, and returned to his seat with Kal.

"Alexander Luthor, and Lionel Luthor, you are found guilty of the charges against you. As part of your punishment, I strip you of your lordship, Luthor, and deny your heir the inheritance of your title, and confiscate all your assets for they no longer belong to anyone,"

Alexander whimpered.

"No!" yelled Luthor, tugging at his chains. "I demand trial by combat!"

Kal smiled. Approached the nearest guard, withdrew his sword from its scabbard, and threw it at Luthor's feet. "I was hoping you'd say that. Unbind him," he said. He leaned over to Bruce to whisper something to which Bruce nodded. He descended from the platform, and placed himself in the middle of the hall.

A guard released the prisoner from his chains and cuffs, but Luthor didn't touch the sword.

"However, unlike in other kingdoms, in Kyrpton, you cannot choose someone from the opposing side to represent you," Kal was itching for a fight. "You demand trial by combat against the court of the kingdom? I can choose my representative, but it seems like you have none here. After all, you were stripped of your lordship. No one here works for you anymore," (7)

Blood drained from Luthor's face as he stared at the sword at his feet, then at the king waiting for him.

"I will be your opponent," smirked Kal. "Now get up so I can kill you fairly and justly," he drew his sword from its sheath. "My sword craves your blood,"

Luthor looks at the sword, then back at Kal.

"Pick up the sword!" yelled Kal. "Do not further insult me, Luthor,"

The prisoner takes the sword by its hilt and readies himself. He'd be dead in a while. At least in death, he would not anymore suffer the humiliation and shame.

As soon as Luthor was on his feet, Kal lunged at him with such angry force, Luthor immediately fell back. The sword flew from his hand and landed far from him, near the council members.

"GET UP!" Kal shouted angrily as he backed up to give his prisoner space. "GET UP AND FIGHT!"

He stumbled as he rushed to get the sword. When he approached the council members, they stepped back, as if he were a leper. He picked up the sword, and again Kal lunged at him, swinging his sword. Luthor tried his best to parry them, the room filled with the sound of clashing metal.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME BY NOT FIGHTING BACK?"

With another strong blow, Luthor lets go of the sword and fell onto his back on the floor. Kal loomed over him, aiming the sword directly at his face, and he felt resigned and ready to die. But the sword didn't pierce him. Luthor opened his eyes and saw the blade by his face, stuck in between the space of two slabs of the stone floor.

"You don't deserve death," Kal seethed. He gathered himself, removed the sword from the stone, and returned to his seat. "If there's something you truly cannot bear, it is shame, is it not, Luthor? Chain him and prepare a pillory at the market. Leave him there,"

"No!" Luthor pushed and kicked at the guards putting him in chains. "Anything! Anything but the pillory!"

"Let it be known that Lionel Luthor is no longer a lord, guilty of the murders of Lord and Lady Wayne, the attempted murder of the king's mate, Lord Wayne, and the attempted murder of Lord Wayne's children. When the word has spread far and wide, Lionel Luthor shall be publicly hanged, drawn, and quartered for high treason. Take him away,"

Luthor's screams faded as he was dragged out of the tribunal chambers.

"As for you," Kal turned to a quietly sobbing young Luthor. "A year's imprisonment and servitude. Your change of heart deserves some leniency," he leaned over to Diana to whisper, "Open a bookkeeping position for him when he is released. I know he is a good bookkeeper," to which Diana nodded.

The sentence made Alexander sob harder. "Thank you," he managed to mumble out.

"Dismissed. Take him away,"

For the next few days, Bruce remained quiet. Kal had never seen such a grave face on his beloved, and he had seen his most intimate ones. He knew the face he made when they reach their climax, when he was filled with joy and excitement, when he felt hopeless, when he felt unsure or frightened, or even when he was upset. The look on Bruce's face was cold, like his beautiful features etched in stone, but didn't capture the life he had so much of. Kal gave Bruce the space and time he needed, but he always came back to him, because he also knew that Bruce needed someone to guide him through the grief coming back to him.

Even though Kal had seen many the faces Bruce made for the many emotions they've shared together, Bruce rarely became angry. Kal attributed that to his words that day the two vandalizers stood trial.

"Becoming and staying angry is quite exhausting and pointless," Bruce had said.

Kal hadn't understood what that meant until he spent two days thinking about how harshly he was to punish Luthor for attempting to kill his mate. He found himself physically and mentally drained despite not having done much at the suggestion of his adviser, so he took a deep breath, let it go. Luthor was apprehended and was serving his punishment.

The children seemed confused as to why their mama had been crying more so than usual. Kal had to explain the events of the last few days, omitting the part where Luthor had tried to get rid of their Mama for his selfish ambitions. Children, gods bless their hearts, had been much more attentive to their mama, bringing him sweets, tea, and attempting to massage his back and feet with their tiny hands (Kal had to finish the massage with his own warm and bigger hands to actually give Bruce any relief).

It was some days after Luthor's trial that Bruce came to him one afternoon. He decided to do some paperwork in the drawing area of Bruce's chambers, thinking that it would be better to stay with Bruce while he worked, or that his constant presence might be a comfort to Bruce.

"Bruce," Kal replaced the quill into its inkwell as he saw Bruce approaching his desk.

"My Lord, I…" Bruce started to say, but Kal rushed to his side and gently herded him back into the bedroom. "I apologize. I've not been myself as of late…"

"There is nothing to apologize for, Bruce," said Kal. "Grief is a fickle thing," he held Bruce's hand in his and led him to their bed where they sat. "Time passes and you feel it dulling, but any one thing can ignite it once more. But it's alright, Bruce," Kal gently thumbed a tear away from Bruce's cheek. "There is no shame in grieving, my love,"

Bruce nodded and placed himself in Kal's loving arms. The grief would pass soon. He had too much love around him to let it chain him.

In the few weeks that followed, Bruce's belly became heavier yet. Caring for his children became a chore, often leaving him tired and breathless. He was grateful to the kind servants who offered their help. Kal also had been turning up late to his duties in his attempt to shoulder some of the morning activities Bruce usually did with the children. Diana didn't take it lightly, but she did give Kal some leniency. His dedication to Bruce's children, his wards, impressed her greatly, and it showed how good a father he would be to his own child.

Kal couldn't get enough of his figure, loving his fullness, and the weight of his chest and belly.

"The sight of you gravid with my child sets my lust for you on fire, Bruce," Kal had said the last time they'd been intimate. "I crave you so,"

That had been weeks ago, before the debacle. The closer he got to birthing, Bruce had lost all interest in intimacy, which, according to Healer Bartholomew, was quite normal. However, it wasn't beneath Bruce to allow Kal to lay his eyes on him and relieve himself, or help him by using his mouth, hands, or even his thighs. He actually loved to see the face Kal made when he released. It was incredibly erotic and he'd be open to experimentation once he'd recovered from the birth of their child.

This week however, everyone seemed agitated. Bruce, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. He could see every single one of the servants were on their feet, always rushing and darting through the halls, the majordomo pressuring them into finishing whatever it was that needed to be done. To ease their agitation, he'd stop the servants and gave them a glass of water and bread. He knew too well what it was like to work in the heat and on an empty stomach.

One morning, a servant brought him new robes to wear. Bruce was grateful for it since he'd grown so much that many of the robes he received when he arrived did not fit anymore. He was aching all over, and the new robes were a great distraction. His back had been aching since last night.

The robes were gorgeous. They were blue with seams of red and delicate embroidery of light yellow. Bruce almost didn't want to wear it. The white shawl that came with it had the crest of Kal's family embroidered on it, also with embroidery of blue, red, and yellow at the seams. The servant, whose name was Carrie, assisted him into a warm bath of beautifully scented oils and soaps, then helped him into his robes.

"You look terribly excited," Bruce chuckled as the young servant draped the shawl over his shoulders.

"It is a day to be excited, Master," she said, giggling as she saw the complete look on him. "Come, Master, there is morning tea and cakes at the gardens. His Grace is waiting for you,"

"We should not let him be kept waiting then," Bruce said.

At the garden, Kal watched as the children enjoyed themselves, running and throwing balls at each other to catch.

"Are you ready?" Hal asked, smirking at his friend, and also his king.

"As ready as I shall ever be, my friend," said Kal, returning the smirk.

"Ah, there he is," said Hal, elbowing Kal on the arm. "I leave the gardens to you. Though it seems as if you'll get half the castle as audience,"

"I never thought it would be this nerve-wracking," Kal confessed.

"Good luck," Hal bowed and retreated to the sides, where servants were waiting on them.

Bruce smiled as he approached Kal. "You look handsome, Your Majesty,"

Kal himself was wearing a blue doublet and a red shoulder cloak with yellow seams. "And you look quite stunning yourself,"

"What is the occasion, may I ask?" Bruce noticed everyone was wearing their best clothes, even Hal.

"Today, we are celebrating the outcome of the events of the last few weeks," replied Kal. "It has been quite the scandal, has it not?"

"Indeed. But we emerged somewhat unscathed, and justice was served," Bruce nodded, and then turned to a group of musicians who suddenly started playing. "Oh,"

"May I have this dance?"

Bruce blushed, and to the best of his capabilities, bowed before taking Kal's hand. The dance Kal led was slow, as Bruce cannot move much. "They're looking at you,"

"Believe me," grinned Kal. "They're looking at you," (8)

"Why?" Bruce asked as they swayed to the music.

"Because today," Kal slowly led the dance and the music to a stop. "We are also celebrating that I can marry you, my love," said Kal, kissing Bruce's hands, feeling as though his chest would burst from joy. He put a hand on Bruce's belly. "Our child will become a prince or a princess. You will be my queen, Lord Wayne,"

"A lord…? I can…" Bruce stammered, hands shaking as Kal held them. "I can marry you?"

"Yes, yes, you can," said Kal, "And we shall change the laws, no matter how long it takes to change them all. Our children can marry whomever they wish. Provided of course, they swear to keep our kingdom safe,"

"I can marry you," Bruce repeated, finding himself unable to believe it.

"And the king bows down only to his queen." Kal knelt in front of him, garnering a gasp out of their audience. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Bruce answered without missing a beat. "Yes, yes!"

Cheers erupted from their audience as Kal rose to kiss Bruce. Richard, holding Timothy, and Jason, ran up to them screaming in joy.

"Why are you crying, darling?" Bruce asked Jason.

"Papa will marry you," he sobbed. "I'm happy that you'll be happy now, Mama,"

Bruce chuckled at the honesty.

A member of the clergy approached with the king's crown, and put it on his head, while another approached with another on a pillow, with a ring decorated with a large red stone. It was the first time Bruce saw Kal wearing his crown.

Diana stood before the two of them, holding several ribbons made of silk. "Join hands please,"

Bruce and Kal held hands.

"King Kal, Lord Wayne, will you share in each other's pain and seek to alleviate it?"

"I will," they chorused, watching as Diana tied a ribbon around their joined hands.

"Will you share laughter and look for the brightness in each other?"

"I will,"

"Will you share burdens so that your spirits and your love may grow?"

"I will,"

"Will you honor each other as equals in this union?"

"I will,"

"Kal-El, do you take Lord Bruce Wayne as your husband?"

"I do,"

"And Bruce Wayne, do you take His Majesty, King Kal-El, as your husband?"

"I do,"

"Your hands are bound together now, and it is the same for your lives and spirits, as you now are joined in the union of love and trust. May the gods and spirits be kind and watch over your union as you fulfil the bond of marriage by the vows you have made. May your hands shelter each other, heal each other, protect each other, guide each other, nurture each other, as you build your relationship founded in love. By power invested in me, and the strength of your love, I pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss,"

Bruce and Kal closed the space in between them as their witnesses erupted into applause and loud cheers.

The priest holding the crown spoke to Bruce as Kal removed the bindings of their hands. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to rule the people of Krypton alongside Kal-El with love, honesty, mercy, and understanding?"

"I do,"

The priest reverently put the crown upon Bruce's head, and Kal puts the Consort's ring on Bruce's finger.

"Here do I swear by mouth and hand fealty to the Crown of Krypton, to be a good and loyal populace to our Crown, to follow and support the banner of Krypton and to aid in its cause as a kingdom," said the council in the audience, startling Bruce a bit.

"I present to you Their Majesties," said the priest, and again the audience erupted into applause.

"You were right," said Kal, giving Bruce another kiss. "That it will be alright in time,"

Bruce smiled. "It is alright now,"

"It certainly is,"

It was, until Bruce gasped. The pain in his back worsened, and he felt water run down his legs. "The baby is coming," he groaned.

Krypton rejoiced at the news that their queen gave birth to a crown princess, Lara Kal-El.

End.

* * *

 **Notes:**

(1) Thomas' father, Bruce's grandfather, is named Patrick Morgan Wayne

(2) Martha Wayne's maiden name is Martha Kane

(3) Master is equivalent to mister in medieval times.

(4) Michael Washington Lane and Jean Paul Valley, both Azrael. I chose not to use Lane because of Lois.

(5) Priscilla's Song called The Wolven Storm from The Witcher 3.

(6) The name of Geralt's Estate in Witcher 3. Can't think of anything lol.

(7) I know this seems unfair, but if you look up medieval punishment, everything's pretty much unfair. That's why Kal's first punishment for both teen Azraels who vandalized Bruce's house was so harsh. Also I know this isn't actually how trials went back then so just ugh sue me.

(8) I Cinderella'd it did you see it? Lolololol hahaha huhuhu shame on me I cry

* * *

Questions you might ask because I didn't think shit through:  
 **1\. Why didn't Diana recognize Bruce?** She wasn't present until after Kal's coronation.  
 **2\. Why didn't the council recognize Bruce?** They didn't want to see him because he's a common whore. Guess they were wrong huh?  
 **3\. Why didn't Alfred tell Bruce he was a lord?** He didn't expect to die from a fever. I guess.  
 **4\. Where are all the other council members by the end?** Honestly, I wrote them kinda dickish except Lois but basically I just didn't know where to put them by the end  
 **5\. That coronation scene was shit.** I know right?


End file.
